The New SheWolf In Town
by Eternal Anime Fan
Summary: She absolutly hates being ordered around, she hates how Sam runs the pack, she has a higher pedigree then anyone imagined, and she's already imprinted on another werewolf! How is she supposed to be a werewolf when all she wants is to be normal? OCxOC JxL
1. Symtoms 0Edited0

_I got my idea for this story when I was reading Leah fanfiction and I wondered what I would do if I was a werewolf and I was forced to take orders without choice. So I decided I would make it a story and so I made Sasha Darin so I could enter the story and give Sam and those other guys a run for their money to see if they could break this she-wolf and her fighting spirit!! This is before BD happened and because they were hardly ever in the story I took out Collin and Brady. Please enjoy this is my first werewolf fic._

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer meaning I don't own anything in this story, but Sasha and her family (parents and sister). I also refuse to put disclaimers in my other chapters of this story because it'd ludicrus to think I'm Stephenie Meyer!_

_**Symtoms**_

My name is Sasha Darin and I recently moved back to the reservation I used to live on with my family when I was little. I missed this place, but because of my mom remarring we had to move to Oregon. My mom missed this place more than I had so she finally convinced her new husband to find a job over on the rez or in Forks. This wasn't the first time Lindsey (my little sister who is 11) had been here, but to her it felt like it was because she didn't have clear memories of back then. It was my first week back here, but I learned quickly what the rules were and who was in charge.

Sam Uley had to be the biggest jerk I had ever seen! He never cracked a smile unless he was around _his Emily_ as everyone called her, he was always ordering people around, and when those orders weren't immediatly followed he did something that always made them obey!! By they I meant the little group that everyone called the _Protectors_ I mean please, the protectors? Someone needs to tell him to get off his high horse and realize he's no better then anyone else!! The protectors included Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, and even a girl named Leah!! How could someone I shared gender with allow herself to be bossed around by that kind of guy after what he did to her!! Of coarse everyone knew the story of how after promising he would never leave her he goes and dumps her for her cousin as soon as he sees her! Sam Uley is a spineless coward for abandoning her like that, another reason I hate his guts!!

I used to know a couple of the boys when I still lived here a while ago, but since I found out about Sam I hadn't approached them to see if they still remembered me or not. I didn't want to be friends with someone who would follow a guy like Sam Uley around like that.

I did miss Paul, Jacob, and Embry I mean I really did, but I don't think I could look in their eyes and think well about them at this point. Those three used to be so much fun to play with and they were never the type to follow someone like Sam, so what exactly happened to them?

**Flashback**

"Hey Embry, bet you can't climb higher then me!"

"Your on! But you owe me a soda when I beat you!" I smirked down at the dark-skinned boy, as he acceptted my challenge without a second thought just like I knew he would.

"Embry you can't beat Sasha and you know it!" Another dark-skinned boy called from another tree. The boy next to him started laughing.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you Jacob! Paul stop laughing! Tell you what, if I lose I'll buy you all sodas! But sorry to say it's not going to happen! There is no way I'm going to lose to a girl!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Oh yeah then why don't you come up here and say that to my face, you coward!" I snarled at him. I always got to worked up over those sexist jokes of his.

From my position in the tree I could see Embry's face change to that determined look he gets sometimes. Then he walked up to the base of the tree and started climbing.

My anger disapated when I saw Embry almost slip for the third time, was he really going to be okay? I was getting worried now as he continued to climb towards me. He was never very graceful and at this height and if he slipped he could really hurt himself....

"Embry.... be careful..... hey look lets just go down now and I'll buy you that soda okay?" I said as he slipped yet again.

"Yeah man it's not worth it.... I'll buy you one too if you climb down......," said Jacob as he scrambled down his own tree to reach the foot of ours. It was obvious he was just as concerned as I was.

Paul didn't say anything as he also climbed down to join Jacob, but he was staring up at Embry with a worried expression.

"No! I'm going to beat her! And then I'll actually deserve that soda!" He was getting really close now.

"Fine but you better not fall or else!" I said, hoping this would be over soon, with Embry in one piece.

As he finally reached me, I gave a sigh of relief, but then I started to panick again when he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Wait Embry! There's a reason I didn't climb higher, the branch there isn't stable!" I yelled at him.

It was to late though as I saw his foot step, the branch give way, and his surprised face as he tumbled past me towards the ground.

"Embry!" I shouted.

And then he landed.

With a sickening crunch.

And he let out a scream of pain.

Paul and Jacob were immediately there leaning over him, trying to help, and unfortunitly also blocking my view as I scrambled down the tree. They parted as I reached bottom, and Embry. I was shocked, I had never seen any of them like this before.

Embry was gritting his teeth in pain, he had a few tears falling from his eyes that were closed tightly, and he was also clutching his arm that was sticking out in a wierd angle.

I was horrified that I had caused this.

"Oh Embry I'm so sorry....."

**Flashback Over**

I sighed recalling that particular memory from my childhood. I had moved early the next day and had been unable to see Embry or properly apologize after that. I had planned to visit soon after I arrivied, but then I learned about Sam and decided to keep my distance.

It was in the second week I was here that I noticed a visible difference in my height. I thought I was done growing so it surprised me, but as I continued to grow over the next couple weeks I actually became worried as I continued to grow taller and taller till I towered over everybody except for the protectors. My family was worried to, although Lindsey made a point to say I was on miracle grow every chance she got, but everyone else was used to people growing like this around here.

It wasn't till about a month after I moved here again that one day I just started feeling incredibly sick without any reason I could think of. I put on a brave face during school, but after I didn't head for home like I usually did. Instead I went to visit my favorite woods from my childhood. I always went to them when I needed to be alone. I didn't know as I headed there that after I went in I would never really be alone again.

My head hurt and overall I felt horrible. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down on the forest floor doing nothing for hours until it was dark out. Who knows how long I would have just sat there had Sam Uley not walked out of the trees bare-chested..

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night. Why aren't you at home?" I heard his rough voice ask me with aggrivating calmness.

"I'm 17 I don't need to explain why I'm here just because you ask." I grumbled not feeling well enough to be polite. Great this was just what I needed right now. A stuck up jerk who thinks he owns the place asking me a 17 year old why I wasn't home when I felt this bad.

"It not safe for you to be out here at this time you should go home now." He said with more authority.

_THAT _did it for my self control. Who did he think he was ordering me around! I wasn't one of is lackies or protectors so he had no right! The next thing I knew I leaped at him and in mid-air I felt myself almost explode as out of the corner of my eye I saw silver and white fur growing on me. Somehow I just knew I wasn't human anymore and I was leaping for a guy's throat!!


	2. Learning 0Edited0

_Okay thanks for continuing to the next chapter guys. I have to say it's a little hard to imagine how I would react to becoming a werewolf. Oh well in this chapter I took my best shot at it so please review so I can know how I did._

_**Learning**_

I felt power and speed like I'd never felt before as I lunged at Sam Uley's throat. I knew he was going to die, because no human could survive an attack like this. I wished I could stop, but irrational anger urged me forward. His eyes were wide with surprise, but before I knew what had happened Sam started shaking and was replaced by a big black wolf. He neatly side-stepped my attack and as I hit the forest floor to spin around and attack again, I heard a voice in my head. Oh god I hope I'm not going crazy!

'_Stop!'_

I didn't know why Sam's voice was in my head or why I was suddenly able to stop, but just like magic I froze in place. I heard so many new voices join Sam's in my head, all of them shouting confused, confused at what was going on and who I was. It was overloading me while I was still trying to process the fact I wasn't human anymore and I had just lunged at a guy's throat. I was upset so I let out a whine. WAIT A WHINE!? What the hell? That just seemed to make the voices (in my head!) shout even louder.

'_Sam what's going on here?'_

'_Who is this girl?'_

'_Why did another girl transform?'_

'_Who? How?'_

Then Sam's voice interupted them with more aggrivating calmness.

'_Guys stop it. Can't you tell by her thoughts she's even more confused and upset about this then we are? Let's all calm down so we can get to the bottom of this.'_

I could hear them all agreeing before concentrating back on me, but it was Sam who asked the questions.

'_I know this isvery confusing and upsetting for you, but could you please answer a few questions for us?'_

'_S-sure if you promise to tell me what the hell is happening to me!!' _I thought, hoping I could finally get some answers.

'_What is your name?'_

'_Sasha Darin,' _I answered swiftly. When I told them my name, some of the other voices chimed in again.

'_Wait, Sasha Darin as in little tomboy Sasha Darin from years ago?'_

'_It can't be her Embry she moved to Oregon remember?'_

'_Yeah, but she could've moved back. I mean remember when the four of us played together as little kids and remember how she was always climbing trees and goofing off like a guy?'_

Now that it was only those three voices I could concintrate and respond. If one of the three voices was Embry that meant.....

'_Embry? Jacob? Paul? Is that you?'_ I asked, stunned. Then the anger hit me and I growled. _'What do you mean little!? I was just as big as you guys were back then!'_

'_Yep it's her,' _I heard the three voices chorus at once. Then I remembered what was happening again and wait.... did I actually growl!? This was getting way to freaky for me and I was about to bolt if I didn't get some answers soon.

'_Wait Sasha don't go we'll explain as much as we can! Just give us a minute and you guys stop interupting!' _It was Sam again, and man as much as I wanted answers he was getting on my nerves!

'_Okay Sasha okay. Do you know the old legends about the werewolves and the Cold Ones?'_

Of coarse I knew them. I may have moved, but I still spent the majority of my childhood here and I grew up listening to the legends like everybody else. What kind of stupid question was that?

'_Well that answers that question. Sasha you have just become part of the legend. You are now a werewlf.'_

Okay I was seriously going to bolt now. I didn't want to listen to this crap anymore. I know he just turned into a wolf in front of me, but werewlves? There was just no way.

'_It's not crap Sasha. Just look at me and look at yourself. You have the proof right before your very eyes.'_

I looked down studying my paws as I thought about what he just said. Paws.... Paws.... Voices in my head..... Sam turning into a wolf.... Paws.....

I came to my conclusion.

There was two possiblities here. One was that Sam was telling the truth and I really was a werewolf. The other possibility was that I was due to a trip to the funny farm. I have to say I didn't really like either of those options.

'_Don't worry Sasha, we all went through the same thing and we'll help you through this.' _One of the voices told me. At this point I was so disoriented that I couldn't tell if it was Sam'svoice or one of the other's.

'_How do become me again?_ _And I mean the me with only two legs.' _I asked, franticly wanting to go home and curl up in my bed.

'_Imagine yourself, like you were looking into a mirror.' _Came the reply.

And so I imagined myself, the me I had seen staring back in the mirror a few days ago. I felt my frame start to change and I hoped I would wake-up from this nightmare soon.

'_This isn't a dream it's reality.' _Sam's voice said, before I was human again, and all the other voices were gone, leaving myself as my mind's only current occupent.

I didn't move even after I felt my limbs turn back to normal. I just crouched on the groud shaking. I knew I was naked, I knew I should do something, but I just couldn't.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy walk out of the thick trees, with only pants on. As he came closer I recognizd the boy as Jacob, and Jacob had what looked like a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around my shaking figure and then I felt his strong arms pick me up.

"Hey Sasha, it's been a long time. I'm taking you back to your house now, but we should catch up later," I heard him say casually. Then he went silent as I felt the movement of him walking.

"Sasha I'm sorry," He said, his voice so low I almost thought he didn't actually say something.

What for? I wanted to ask him, but my body felt numb and I couldn't move my lips. After that I fell into some kind of light sleep, where I was somewhat aware of what was happening around me.

I heard some shouts, some crying, and some yelling before I felt my self being transferred into a different set of arms. Then I could hear murmers, some wispers, before I felt my body being layed down on my bed.

The second my head was on the pillows I fell into a deeper sleep.


	3. Refusing 0Edited0

_Okay I really hadn't thought of her imprinting when I first started making this fic but I think it's beyond my ability __not__ to add romance to something I write so I thought about it last chapter and I decided who she was going to imprint on and who was going to imprint on her. Yes that's right one of the werewolves will be her other half and you know it's not Sam or Jacob since they already met but I think I'm going to say who it is in this chapter and if not it will be in the next. So enjoy reading this and please review so I'll know how I did!!_

_**Refusing**_

I woke up the next morning thinking that had to be the strangest dream I'd ever had. I looked at my alarm clock which said it was... NOON?! OMG what happened I'd already missed half of school why didn't my alarm go off and why didn't my parents wake me up!? I quickly scrambled out of bed and something fell to the floor.

I looked down to find the blanket Jacob had wrapped around me, but that had been a dream right? Severley confused I put on some clothes and walked downstairs to see my parents. They were sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and they both looked up warily as I decended down the stairs.

"Morning Mom, morning George." I said trying to figure out how to bring the subject up. Thankfully I didn't have to as they brought it up themselves.

"Morning. Uh, sweety how do you feel after last night?" My Mom asked nervously.

"What do you mean? Did all that actually happen last night?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. They exchanged a look before George spoke up.

"If you mean you turning into a werewolf and Jacob carrying you home with nothing on but a blanket, then yes it all happened."

After he said that I began to feel sick again. There was no way this was real right? I wasn't some freak who turned into a giant dog. I just moved here! I was just settling down this was not possible! I had friends, I was relativley happy, so how could this happen?!

"No your lying! That didn't happen because that was only a dream! I'm still a normal teenage girl who is very late for school!" I said shaking my head. I walked over to the door grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Sasha please honey sit down and let's talk about this. We're sorry we didn't tell you the legends were real. George and I didn't think it was nessisary since both you and Lindsey were girls." My mother pleaded.

"Sorry I can't Mom, I've got to go to school," I replied, my voice cold.

"Honey we called and told the school you weren't feeling well so you wouldn't be coming to school today." My mother said continuing to try to convince me to stay.

I paused at this new piece of information. It wouldn't do me any good to go to school now, but there was no way I was going to stay here and listen to them telling me I was some kind of mystical creature or something. What about Lindsey, was my little sister somehow conected to all this? I put my backpack down as I made my decision.

"Fine I won't go to school, but I'm gonna go for a walk, I need some fresh air right now I don't know how long I'll be out." Before they could object, I was out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I soon found my feet leading me towards my forest.

What if it wasn't a dream? What if this was real? What if I really was a werewolf? No. I couldn't allow myself to think things like that. There was no way I, out of all people could be a werewolf.

What about the others in my head last night and what about how Sam was replaced by the giant black wolf? That was all a dream so that didn't mean anything right? If that was the case how did my parents know about it? Was it possible they were telling me the truth? And did Lindsey know anything about this?

As I thought more and more about it little details started making sense. If everything in the legends was real then the reason Sam called his little group the protectors was because he really was protecting everyone from the cold ones! I knew Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Paul were in on it, but what about the rest of them, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Jared? Were they the other voices in my head last night?

Why was Sam Uley known around La Push as leader then when by legend and blood it should be Jacob Black? Why were Leah and me werewolves (if I really was) since in the legends it was only males?

By now I was deeper in the forest, but I didn't stop walking as my thoughts became more and more confused.

What did it really mean for me to be a werewolf anyway? Did it mean I was a freak of nature, an outcast? And if I was part of the protectors did that mean I would have to follow Sam's orders?

That last thought hit me like a ton of bricks. There was no way in hell I was going to listen to that jerks orders and follow him around like a love struck puppy! Last night he ordered me to stop and even though I was about to run my legs suddenly wouldn't listen. Had he actually taken away my free-will?! I don't care if I was okay with it, or even welcomed it at the moment, he had no right to do that!!

My anger continued to rise as I thought about what Sam had done to me. I started feeling the same thing I had last night, although this time I was a little more aware of what was going on.

I felt fire creeping down my spine and my legs and arms started to spasm. The heat became to much and I felt the only thing I remembered about my transformation last night. The explosion. I felt my frame change as my face cam closer to the ground and my arms suddenly become legs.

When it stopped I listened in my head for the voices from last night. I couldn't hear anything, but my own thoughts, and boy was I relieved. The silence meant I could figure this out without having to worry about the other voices or Sam forcing me to do something against my will.

I saw a puddle from a rain storm a few days ago on the ground. I already knew I wasn't going to like what I saw, but I needed to know once and for all if this was my life now. I was expecting it, but when I looked into the puddle and saw what was being reflected it still surprised me and horrified me at the same time.

I saw a young wolf with a very very white coat. My blue eyes were still there only more wolfish, which is how I knew this wolf was me. I had huge paws, but a much smaller body telling me I wasn't done growing yet. I could feel my tail and as I experimented with my new limb, I saw the white tail in the puddle move as well. There really was no denying anymore as was a werewolf, I was a freak.

I became aware that I was no longer angry, but really scared and upset. The feel of my new power and speed was overwelming, but I didn't want it and I difinitly didn't want what came with it. I didn't want to be a freak I wanted to be normal!

I needed to get out of here and I needed to get out of here now. I knew it was irattional, but with my new speed I was hoping I could run away from what I saw reflected in the puddle, that I could run back to the way I was a month ago before this all happened. I felt myself howl telling the world exactly how much I didn't want this, how I wished I knew what to do, and how I wished the pain that came with the knowledge of what I now was would go away. It was so loud I was sure my parents could hear it, I was sure all of La Push could hear it, and I was sure that Sam and the other wolves could hear it.

I started running deeper and deeper into the forest with no idea where I was going. I was running at top speed, but I was still wasn't used to running on all fours and my huge paws kept tripping me up. I knew this wasn't going to work and when I tripped for the third time and landed, sprawled on the forest floor, I didn't get up. I tried to scream in frustration but the only thing that came out was yelps and whines. This all happened quickly and it wasn't much longer when I started to feel other presences join me in my head. Their voices were dim at first, but became as clear as my own within a few seconds.

_'What's going on?'_

_'Who howled?'_

There were more voices, but their minds were all thinking around the same things. I whined again, I wanted to be alone, I wanted them to get out of my head.

_'Hey it's the new girl!'_

_'Why did you howl like that?'_

_'What's wrong with you?'_

_'Are you okay? Sasha was it?'_

_'Sasha is something wrong?'_

_'Everybody quite.' _It was the voice I had been dreading it was the voice I'd never wanted to hear again. It was Sam Uley.

_'Stay there Sasha we'll be there in a minute.' _He said_._

_'Why should I?' _Was he seriously giving me another order. I didn't follow any order unless I agreed with it. And to agree with it I needed to know the reason behind it.

_'We're coming to help you Sasha. We know what your going through and we can help you.' _He responded, obviously hearing my rebellious thoughts.

_'Okay fine, I'll wait here.' _If they could help me I was willing to stay here so they could find me.

As they ran towards my location I could hear some of them thinking of their own transformation. There was a big difference from my story and their's though. They liked this. No, they loved this. They loved the advantages that came with being a werewolf and I even heard one of them think about something called imprinting. I heard him thinking about how because he became a werewolf he was able to find his soul mate, no his other half. I think it was Jared who was thinking about a girl named Kim.

The only two that had a problem with being wolves besides me were Leah and Jacob. Leah's reason was clear enough, the person was my main problem to, but the reasons he was the problem were totally opposite. I couldn't understand Jacob's reason though, he had so many tangled thoughts that I could only catch parts. I caught things like bloodsuckers, jealousy, and a name of a girl too. Bella.

Before I could learn more I could hear them coming towards me. I had forgotten about my awkward position as I hadn't moved since I fell. There was no way in hell I was going to let them see me like this.

I scrambled into a sitting position as I waited for them to arrive. I could hear some of them laughing in my head as they had seen what I looked like on the ground from my thoughts.

It was then that they stepped into the small clearing I was in. I counted seven different wolves as they formed a circle around me. In my point of view, I saw them blocking off all of my exits. Did they mean to attack me? I let out a growl warning them they better not try anything funny.

_'Do not be afraid Sasha. We are your friends and we wish you no harm.' _I heard Sam say.

I calmed my fear relizing the truth in his words from his thoughts. Something was wrong though. There were eight of them in the group I thought?

_'That would be me. I was a little farther away then the rest of them, but I should be there in a moment.' _I heard one of the voices tell me.

_'We will wait for you to get here before we start explaining things to her.' _I heard Sam tell the eighth wolf.

_'Thanks Sam.' _The eighth wolf responded.

I looked around at the seven wolves that were there, putting name to wolf. Straight ahead of me I recognized the black wolf from last night which meant that was Sam.

I went clockwise around the circle learning the names that went with the wolf. The other wolves thoughts were helping me out. The russet wolf was Jacob, the dark silver wolf was Paul, the chocolate brown was Quil, the sandy colored one was Seth, the light gray one was Leah, Jared was brown, and the one who wasn't here yet was Embry and he had gray fur with dark spots on his back. They all recognized that I had a pearly white coat.

It was only a few moments later that the last wolf, Embry, arrived. He came out of the forest from behind me. I spun around to look at him, my instincts warning me no to let a strange wolf approach me where I couldn't see him.

What happened next when I looked at him was nothing like I had ever felt before. It felt like everything was moving and centering around the gray wolf I saw before me. He was suddenly my world, everything now had to do with him. I felt a strange yearning to be closer to him, and for some reason it became clear that he was my anything and everything. I could tell that he had the same reaction to me and I just knew then and there that as strange as it was, he was mine and I was his.


	4. Phasing 0Edited0

_Hi people who are reading this! I have gotten 5 reviews and I'm SO HAPPY!! Thank you! I have to say the very idea of imprinting intrigues me and it sounds impossible in the story for any of the wolves to be away from their imprinties so I was curious how it would turn out if I had Sasha try to defy fate and stay away from Embry (yeah good luck with that). Of coarse Embry isn't going to give up on her yet and now that she has her other half in the pack is she going to be able to stay away from Sam and his orders? I have as much idea as you do at this point. I make this up sentence by sentence with almost no planning. And if I make me special in any way it's because this is my fanfiction and I would like to think that it would happen if this story was real. Well enjoy!! Oh and uh for my sanity please continue to review. Right now I'm doing this instead of working on my new youtube video and I have about 65 subscribes who would probably strangle me if they knew so if you could review it would make it worthwhile._

**_Phasing_**

_I looked around at the seven wolves that were there, putting name to wolf. Straight ahead of me I recognized the black wolf from last night which meant that was Sam._

_I went clockwise around the circle learning the names that went with the wolf. The other wolves thoughts were helping me out. The russet wolf was Jacob, the dark silver wolf was Paul, the chocolate brown was Quil, the sandy colored one was Seth, the light gray one was Leah, Jared was brown, and the one who wasn't here yet was Embry and he had gray fur with dark spots on his back. They all recognized that I had a pearly white coat._

_It was only a few moments later that the last wolf, Embry, arrived. He came out of the forest from behind me. I spun around to look at him, my instincts warning me no to let a strange wolf approach me where I couldn't see him._

_What happened next when I looked at him was nothing like I had ever felt before. It felt like everything was moving and centering around the gray wolf I saw before me. He was suddenly my world, everything now had to do with him. I felt a strange yearning to be closer to him, and for some reason it became clear that he was my anything and everything. I could tell that he had the same reaction to me and I just knew then and there that as strange as it was, he was mine and I was his._

_ ***********_

_'Holy cow that felt weird!' I heard one of the other wolves think, but I didn't care who, I was to focused on Embry._

_'Imprinting is really different when you experience it like this instead of from memories.' Again another wolf, but this time what he said interested me. _

_'What's imprinting?' I asked._

_I wasn't able to take my eyes of Embry, but I could see some of them smirking in my head. They started all thinking about their own brushes with imprinting from Quil imprinting on 2 year old Claire to Leah and her broken heart. As I heard it through Leah's and Sam's views their story suddenly made a lot more since._

_'Hi Sasha, it's good to see you again.' _I didn't think that it was possible to make thoughts sound breathless, but in his sentence I was proven wrong.

_'Hey Embry, good to see you to, it's been awhile.' _I thought to him shyly. I had forgotten about the other wolves by now, as their minds were unusually silent.

After I said how it had been awhile since we last saw each other, I remembered exactly what had happened last time.

_'Embry... I'm... I'm sorry about your arm... I ment to apologize earlier, but I had to leave... sorry.' _I thought, trying to control the strange emotions I was now feeling.

When I thought that, he was remembering what I was talking about. I could feel some sort of reaction to the memory that felt something like pain, but before I could understand his reaction the other wolves got impatient.

_'Uh guys, I know you two have some catching up to do and all, but can you please leave the mushy stuff to when you're alone?' _

_'Sorry about that Seth.'_ I heard Embry reply.

_The spell that had trapped me in that moment with Embry was gone when Seth spoke, and I inwardly cringed at how pathetic I had sounded just a moment ago. I needed to stop this before it got to far, I needed answers but suddenly I really didn't want to get them in my wolf form._

'If you can manage to shift back to your human form we will take you to my house where we can explain things more clearly.' I heard Sam say.

This confused me. Why wouldn't I be able to shift back?

'It normally takes a few days or so before a brand new werewolf can manage to shift back and a few months before they can learn to shift back when they want.' Sam told me yet again.

_'But didn't I shifted back last night once you guys told me how to do it?'_ I asked.

_'We think that was just an accident. Most couldn't do that the first time within an hour or so of transforming. Well Jacob came pretty close to an hour, but that's because he's Ephraheim Black's grandson.'_

_'How long do you think it will take me to shift back this time? If say the last time wasn't a freak accident?'_

_'Probably right now if that was the case. It would mean you have amazing self control.'_

_'And if it was a freak accident?'_

_'Probably a day or so since we're here to help you through it.'_ He answered.

A DAY?? No way was I going to spend a whole day like this. I needed to call my friends and figure out the homework for school tomorrow so I don't fall behind. I mean if I fell behind in my first month it would make people think I was stupid or something. I just wanted to help Mollie through her first breakup or help Linda through her newest crush. I just wanted this to go away so I could be normal. I had always been the freak with my different colored skin and with my tomboyish additude and this was the first place I felt relativlly normal and now... Now I was a werewolf. I was never going to be normal and have a normal life. Speaking of life, mine sucked.

'It doesn't suck as much as you think. As soon as you can control yourself it's like the best thing in the world!' I heard Seth think.

'Yeah and how about that whole free will thing? No wait, talk to me about it later I would rather be human. Okay so how do I start phasing back?'

'Do you remember how you did it last night?' Sam asked me.

'Well sorta... Hang on let me try it.'

I imagined myself human like last night and yet again I felt my frame start changing. My front legs became arms again and my fur was replaced with skin. I felt my mind becoming mine again and I registered the shock in the voices of the other wolves. I was human again like last night and like last night I was naked. I felt exposed and embarrased in front of all these boy wolves who were staring at me. I felt sick, disturbed, and wanted nothing more than to start bawling like a baby, but I had to much pride. I wouldn't allow myself to show how vulnerable I really was right now in front of all these boys. I wouldn't show them how weak I was. So I kept a tough face on and glared at all of them except Embry who at this point I couldn't even look at. I was so embarrased.

"Are you going to keep gawking at me or are you going to help me find some clothes." I asked dryly. I knew they probably weren't gawking because of my body, I was nothing special, they were probably still shocked about me being able to phase but I still didn't like it one bit.

They all grunted and looked away except for Leah and maybe Embry, but dressed like this I still couldn't look at him. I watched Leah as she padded over to me and turned around with her tail facing me as she held out her back leg. I couldn't understand what she was doing until I saw a bundle tied up around her leg with some sort of wire or something. She growled sounding impatiant and I realized she wanted me to untie the bundle from its hold. My clumsy fingers fumbled a bit until she let out another impatiant growl and I finally managed to get the bundle loose. The bundle, I realized, were clothes.

"Are these for me?" I asked shocked.

She nodded and put her back leg down as she went in Embry's direction. As I fumbled yet again trying to get the clothes on I heard her bark something that sounded like a warning and I looked up. I caught the movement of Embry's head as he turned away from me. Did that mean he had been staring at me this entire time? Thank god Leah took care of it. I looked down again concentrating on putting the clothes on while I felt my face burn.

I finally managed to put them on, but the shirt was a little small since I had a bigger then average chest. That's another thing I hated, that I had these, when all I wanted was to play sports and hang out with guys as friends without them assuming I was all looks and no brain. I stood up while carefully brushing all the leaves and dirt that was on me. Then I looked up and saw that almost half the pack had gone except yet again Leah and Embry.

"Uh... thanks Leah for lending me your clothes, but where did all the others go?" I asked. She looked at me and I realized what she was telling me. "Oh so they went to change?" I asked again this time for confirmation. She nodded.

It was only a minute of awkward silence later when the others returned. All bare chested and looking alarmingly alike except for Jacob who had longer hair then the rest. I recognized Sam though as he stepped forward.

"My house is this way, we can talk there." He said.

I nodded and followed him till we came out of the woods and to a house that smelled like my favorite foods. He walked up the steps and opened the front door while telling me to come in. We walked into what I guessed was the kitchen and I saw a young woman with skin the same color as mine and long black hair. It was her face that attracted my attention though. I stopped myself from letting out a gasp as I saw the angry red lines that ran down her face and neck. I knew this wasn't the work of a bear, this was a werewolf's mark. I had seen my own claws in wolf form and I knew there was no other possibility. What was I getting myself into exactly?


	5. Answers 0Edited0

_Hey sorry it's been a long time, but I just didn't have anything to write... After listening to Breaking Dawn on audio I got a little inspiration. Of coarse it was the Jacob part of the story and it makes me want to add more Leah in this. And yes I am a LeahXJacob fan although I think JacobXRenesmee is very cute. I may actually start a story about Leah and Jacob although with my commitment problems a oneshot might be better. In this chapter you will get some answers on her bloodline which although I've tried to make it fit will probably not completley go with the original book and more with Embry probably._

_**Answers**_

The woman's face fell as she saw me staring at her face. She looked at me and then Sam with curiosity written all over her face.

"Is this Sasha? The white wolf and newest member of the family?" She asked.

_Whoa whoa wait a minute! Family?! I just learned the names of the other wolves a few moments ago! Hell, I still couldn't match the human faces to the names!_

"Yes this girl is Sasha Darin. Sasha this is my fiance Emily." He fought a smile at the word fiance.

"Hi Sasha. I know this must be hard for you, but we will all help you through it so don't worry." Emily said to me, her smile back on.

"Uh yeah, hi Emily. Nice to meet you and thanks, I guess." I answered trying to smile, but not being really successful at it. I heard the others follow us in by now and I became instently aware of a stare from behind me. It was Embry again, I'm not sure how but I just knew and I wanted nothing more than to face him and look at his face again. I didn't though because I needed answers and frankly I was to embarrased to do that in front of everyone else here. Then noticed Emily was looking at something over my shoulder with a perplexed expression. I think she was looking at Embry, and I felt a flash of jealousy, but just a flash.

"Embry what-?" Emily started, but Sam broke her off.

"Imprint." And with that one word from Sam comprehension dawned on her face mixed with plenty of shock.

"Wow oh wow... Embry and Sasha congratulations!" She was still shocked, but she looked truly happy for us. Weird.

"Um I don't mean to be rude, but I'm still a little fuzzy about all this..." I ventured, hoping to get away from the imprinting part without some explainations.

"Sure there's a couch over here where we can talk more comfortably." Sam answered.

I followed him a little wary of everything into a room with a soft sofa with a few spinning chairs around. Both the sofa and chairs were soft and had plenty of rips everywhere. This was obviously the werewolf crashpad.

I settled on one of the spinning chairs, not wanting to get sandwhiched between any others. I waited as the others settled in their own places with Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Jared on the couch with all the other in a chair or somewhere on the floor. Emily was standing in the doorway leaning back against the wall.

"I think it might be helpful if we get some information before we answer your questions. Is that okay with you Sasha?" Sam asked me.

"If it's any help in answering my questions then yes I don't mind." I answered still wary.

"Well I guess we should start with the bloodline that connects you with the werewolf heritage. Do you know anything?" Sam asked me.

"Not really, my father died when I was really little, infact I don't even really remember him. My mom was lonely and she met a guy visiting here from Oregon. Next thing I know me and my little sister are in the back of our car filled with all of our stuff. My mom remarried and until recently we lived in Oregon. I would ask my mom she knows a lot more about this then I do..." I sighed.

At this point there was a knock on the door. We all looked up in surprise. Emily went to get the door. A few minutes later she came in with two other people behind her; a man in a wheelchair that I assumed was Jacob's father and my mother. Wow talk about perfect timing much?

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Jacob said as he stood up out of shock.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my sister and Sasha's mother, Siera Black." The man said to everyone in the room.

I just sat there totally perplexed. I was a Black? Since when?! Wait did that mean I was Jacob's cousin?! What the hell was going on?!

"Dad what are you talking about? I didn't know you had a sister! What the hell is going on?!" Jacob shouted voicing some of my thoughts.

"Well you see we were once very close, but because of a uh, event we lost that so we didn't keep in contact that much and didn't really see the point in telling you guys. It didn't seem nessasary until now." My mom explained nervously. She never did enjoy being the center of attention.

"Welcome Siera Black and Billy Black. Please tell us everyhting." Sam said politly, as he stood up and gestured for her to sit down in the chair Quil was currently occupying. Quil stood up without a word and sat down near near the chair Embry was in.

My mom sat down slowly her eyes darting around taking everything in including my attire. Then she gave a heavy sigh.

"Well around 20 years ago when I was still relativly young I fell in love with a man here on La Push named Joshua Uley." She started. Everyone in the room except Billy gasped. I gasped to and tried to process this new information. First I was a Black and now I'm a Uley too?! And not only was Jacob my cousin, but now I was related to Sam? The guy I hated the most? This was crazy!

"Before you say anything let her finish. I know you must have a lot of questions Sam, but please wait." Billy announced to the astonished group.

"As I was saying, when I was young and fell in love with Joshua Uley. It was a secret wedding between us, since Joshua was already married. No one, but Billy knew and he was furious with me, but promised not to tell our secret. I knew Joshua had a wife on the rezervation, but I had never talked with her and like I said I was young and my love for the man blinded me to his faults and what was right from wrong. It's no exuse I know, and I'm terribly sorry Sam and I will try to make it up to you in anyway I can." My mom said as she looked down in guilt.

"What happened to him?" Sam rasped his voice sounding like he was dehydrated. My mom looked up at him when he said this and continued.

"We learned his other wife was expecting a child and my love blinded me to his disregard of the fact. We were together till you were about 2 or 3 Sam and at that point he started to hit me. He would drink and he would hit me. A few months later he learned I was with child as well and he disapeared. He just walked out one day and never returned and at first I was so lost, but as the days went by and my belly continued to grow with Sasha I grew happy he had left my life. I never saw him again. When Sasha was 5 I was a single working mom who could barly support herself let alone a child and I felt so lonely that one night when I left a babysitter with Sasha I got drunk and had a onenight stand with a man whose face or name I can't even remember. Next thing I know my belly's growing again with Lindsy. A few years later I met George and fell in love. Then we moved to Oregon and recently came back here." My mom finished, looking down again.

"You said Dad was dead." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"I was to ashamed to tell you the truth and I never thought I would have to." My mom answered some tears coming to her eyes at my tone.

I couldn't believe this! First I'm some freaky werewolf and now I find out that almost my whole world has been nothing, but a bunch of lies? Great just great!

"Do you know who my father was?" Came a voice that I felt I could listen to for hours. Must be Embry's. But what did he mean? Why would my mom know who his father was? My mom had already dried the small tears and she looked at Embry and she had an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Embry, but I can't tell you if my brother or Joshua Uley is your father." That brought me up short. Was it possible that Embry and I were related? My heart throbbed at that. If we were related what did that mean for us?

Actually, why did I even care if we were related? I didn't know anything at all about Embry except he didn't know who his father was! What was this imprint doing to me?!

"So Jacob is my cousin, Sam is my half-brother, and I might be related to Embry too?" I said for confirmation.

"Yes. You have both Black and Uley blood in you." My mom responded.

"The Alpha and Beta blood... no wonder." Jacob wispered, but we all heard it.

"With such a strong blood line it's no wonder you have inherited the werewolf gene. That also explains why your even better then Jacob at phasing." Sam said almost in aw. Someone in aw of me? That's just plain creepy.

"So what does being apart of this pack mean exactly?" I asked getting to the question I wanted get the answer to the most.

"Just as the legends say. It has become your duty to protect innocents from the Cold Ones. This means patrols, sleepless nights, deceiving anyone who is not involved, and no privacy. But you get to run faster than you've thought possible, have your sences increased, and have a big family." Jacob commented almost sourly. "It also means imprinting as you've already experienced." He continued with something almost like venom in his voice. I could tell it wasn't directed at me, but at something he was remembering.

I flinched. Not because of Jacob's tone, but because we had finally reached the subject I was dreading the most. I knew I wasn't going to like this. Of coarse my mom and Billy had not heard about this yet.

"Imprint? What do you mean she's already imprinted? She's only been a werewolf for about a day! Who was it?!" My mom shouted, all nervousness forgotten.

"It was Embry. They saw each other in wolf form when we gathered in the forest." Sam explained.

My mom looked over at Embry shocked. She knew what imprinting was already, I wonder what she was thinking. I myself only knew what imprinting was from the other's thoughts earlier on.

"So what's the deal with the Cold Ones? There must be some nearby if I've become like this." I asked them.

There was absolute silence. Didn't seem like they were expecting that question yet. I'm just full of suprises.

"Yes there is a whole coven of 7 residing just outside Forks." Sam replied after a minute.

I swear if I had my fur right now it would be bristling. But seeing as I don't, I'll just have to make do with suddenly standing up and shouting.

"What do you mean?! Isn't it our job to get rid of them?! Why are you just sitting here doing nothng?! And how come so many?! The legends said they usually only travel in pairs!"

"Calm down Sasha. These leeches are different. If you know the legends then you should also know the one about the Cold Ones that our ancestors made a treaty with in the past."

"Yes of coarse I know that one. Are you saying this is the same group? They've grown in numbers then."

"Yes and while they have stuck with their side of the treaty so far, it is about to be broken. There are special circumstances that we are currently trying to decide weither to overlook or not."

"Special circumstances?" I asked Sam curiously.

"A human girl named Bella Swan, no I guess Bella Cullen now." He replied. Bella. I had heard that name before.... Oh yeah from inside Jacob's head.

"So what has this human girl done?"

"She fell in love with one of the bloodsuckers," A new voice cut in. I looked over at Jacob to see his previously relaxed position, now very tence. I also saw Leah give him a strange look, but I couldn't place the expression that flashed across her face.

"So how does that affect the treaty exactly?" I asked.

"Edward fell in love with her right back. They were married just a week ago. It was decided that on their honeymoon he would turn her into one of them. That breaks the treaty and calls for us to fight," Sam told me.

"Are you crazy? It sounds to me like that's exactly what she wants. Why fight for something like that when anyone of us could get killed," I scoffed at him.

"I agree with you, but Jacob does not. We haven't decided yet." He replied, with a quick look in Jacob's direction. So the Alpha and Beta disagreed? Wait that reminds me.

"What about the whole Alpha thing? Does that mean I'm gonna have to follow your orders?" I demanded.

"If I feel the situation is in need of it then yes you will be forced to follow my orders." Sam answered evenly.

"And by that I suppose you mean that if you feel like it, then I become your puppet? Your lapdog? No way that's going to happen!" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's not like that Sasha! Sam only does that when he has to." Said Embry who noticed my agitation and had gotten up to try to help. I felt some sort of magnetic pull towards Embry and I had to struggle not to give in to it. My heart beat faster and I felt a blush making my face bright red. No, no this was all wrong! I didn't know anything about this guy and now my heart was going a mile a minute knowing that he cared. I was so pathetic!

There were a couple of laughs from around the room making my face heat up even more. This was so embarrasing!

"Cool it guys, don't laugh at her!" Said Embry glaring at the people who were laughing. Okay that was the last straw!

"Thanks Embry, but I fight my own battles! I'm not some damsel in distress that needs some prince or knight to protect her! I'm fully capable of telling them to shut up myself!" I yelled at him. Everyone has stopped laughing at this point and I could see Embry looking very dejected and hurt. That made my chest flare with pain and I felt angry that I had hurt him like that. I started to feel a familiar heat and I started shaking. Embry now took a step forward with obvious concern written all over his face while the others stood up with a look that suggested they were prepared to phase at any moment.

"Sasha just calm down okay? Embry was just trying to help, so you need to calm down before you phase. Jared take Emily, Billy, and Siera out of here now! She's not stable anymore." Sam said trying to control the situation. Unfortunitly for him, I was the situation.

"Stop ordering me around!!" I shouted the shaking getting worse until finally I just exploded. I felt like attacking something, but there were so many targets! So I went for the nearest target which just happened to be Embry. I pounced on him and as my claws met flesh, I registered no resistance from the boy underneath me even though my claws were shredding him and his clothes. He may've not been resisting, but I couldn't say the same for the others. The others had phased but they didn't know what to do, they expected Embry to fight back. Hell I expected Embry to fight back in fact I was counting on it.

Why wouldn't he fight me!? I looked down at the body underneath me, Embry was bleeding all over, but the only thing on his face was concern for me. He was bleeding that much and he was only concerned about the thing that made it happen! This was just wrong, so wrong! The anger faded only to be replaced with the horror and disgust with myself. How could I do this to anyone, let alone Embry? Sam was trying to talk to me now.

_'Sasha that's Embry. You don't want to hurt Embry. Just get off him so we can help okay? I don't want to resort to ordering you, but you need to get off him.'_

I trembeled, but this time it wasn't because I was angry. I carefully stepped off of him not completely aware I was doing it. Imediatly the others went to assist Embry while Jacob and Sam stepped between me and Embry, just incase I lost it again. Someone said, "Sam he looks bad, what do we do?"

_No, no this isn't happening. Not again. It was just like last time when we were kids. Except it was much worse then a broken arm this time. What have I done? Embry looks bad they said. I did this to him. It was me who hurt him like this. Me. It was my fault. How could I say I didn't know anything about him? Embry was kind, sweet, and gentle. He cared about me. He didn't phase because he didn't want to hurt me. NO!!!_

As Sam turned back to look at Embry I ran for it. I bolted to the door right past Emily, Jared, Billy, and my mom. It was just like earlier today where I was trying to run away from the fact I was a werewolf, except this time I was running from something much worse and I was embracing my wolf side to help me run faster than I ever thought possible without tripping. I knew the other voices were talking to me, but the only thing that I heard was the one word I heard when I had been pelting out the door. If I hadn't had werewolf hearing I never would've heard it, but I heard the voice that seemed so weak loud and clear.

_"_Sasha..."

It was the last thing I heard Embry say and it would be for a long time. Because I didn't feel like coming back anytime soon.


	6. Survivor 0Edited0

_Ok thanx for those who reveiwed!!! And in case anyone has a problem with the possiblity that Embry and Sasha are related well don't worry, even though this is a spoiler, they ARE NOT related. Also I'm slowing the werewolf healing process a little. Ok well anyway please review again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!_

_Also keep in mind this is a few weeks later._

_**Survivor**_

I sniffed. There was a herd of deer about a mile north from me, but I had eaten not long ago and wasn't hungry so I ignored them. I padded through the forest looking for a place to rest for the night; a cave or at least a place without to many pointy rocks on the ground. I heard a gurgling sound not to far from here so I followed the sound wanting to quinch my sudden thirst.

I came upon a stream and as I drank my fill by lapping at the water I caught the scent of other wolves. The scent was a few days old so I followed it till very soon after I came across a cave in the side of large hill. The scent of the wolves around the cave smelled a few days old so I ventured inside. Finding the inside of the cave empty and with a lack of danger, I layed down and put my muzzle on my forepaws.

The pain in my heart was back, thankfully dulled by my wolf side. Trying to forget I closed my eyes letting sleep find me, but even in sleep my pain became dreams and nightmares. The voices, images, and feelings played in my head everything fresh, just like the first time.

"_Cool it guys, don't laugh at her!"_

"_Thanks Embry, but I fight my own battles!"_

"_Sasha just calm down okay?"_

"_Stop ordering me around!"_

"_Sasha that's Embry."_

"_Sam he looks bad." _

"_Sasha..."_

_My feet were pounding against the ground, the scenery rushing past me. I headed west going who knows where, I didn't care I just needed to get away. I ran and ran becoming more in tune with my wolf mind, surrendering to the basic needs of survivalm and blocking the emotional pain. After a long time I stopped running, I was far enough away now, although it seemed like there was no such thing. I had no plans on ever going back, or even becoming human again, it was fine like this._

I woke and stood, the fur on my back standing up. There was something wrong here, what had awakened me? Then the sound, that had startled me from my sleep, became loud and clear. It was growling from four different wolves, with their teeth bared. They wanted me out, this was their place, the only problem... they were blocking the only exit.

They stepped towards me ready to attack and in response I growled, raising my hackles. I wasn't stupid, I knew there was no chance of victory, but I would rather go down fighting than bow down to anybody. Two of them leaped at me, the other two holding back for support if it was needed. I yelped in pain as one of them bit my shoulder, but recovered in time to prevent the other one brom biting my leg and then throw the one on my shoulder to the ground. They both yelped in pain, bringing the other two forward so it was four on one.

All four sprang at me and I was buried under a pile of teeth and claws. Pain seared all over my body as I tried to land a hit on one. I felt more and more pain untill my body gave up on me and crashed to the floor, teeth still bared in a snarl. I heard more growling from the cave entrance and any hope I had deminished, like fire doused with water.

'_Sasha we're here don't worry!' _I heard in my head.

I felt relief beyond words as I realized the new wolves were on my side and I was safe. I blacked out to the sounds of snarling and yelpes as my eyes shut. The last thing I remember before the darkness overcame me was, _'Rest now Sasha, I'll take care of you. Until you can take care of yourself again at least.'_ It was a voice I never thought I would hear again, even in my head, it was Embry.

I woke up, keeping my eyes shut out of comfort. There was something warm next to me and it felt so welcome and comforting that I never wanted this moment to end. Unfortunitly as soon as I woke there was a voice in my head.

'_Sasha! Your awake! Thank goodness I was so worried!'_ The voice said.

'_Embry?'_ I asked, confused.

'_Yeah it's me. It's been awhile huh?'_ He thought to me softly. Wait, been awhile?! Embry?! No!

I jumped up, staring around wildly trying to understand what was going on. Why was Embry here? Then it hit me. The events that had taken place before I blacked out all came rushing back at the same time as the pain. I yelped in surprise and pain as I fell back down to the ground.

'_Careful! You broke a few bones, so you shouldn't move for a few days!'_ Came Embry's voice in my head.

'_Why are you here?!' _I asked, shocked. He shouldn't be here, he should be back in La Push right now!

'_You can't escape me for long you know. What if something had happened to you? Don't run away like that again! Please.... for my sanity?' _Embry pleaded.

I wanted to get mad at him again for ordering me around, but how could I when he turned it around like that, like it was for him?

'_Embry?' _I thought.

'_Yeah?' _He thought back.

'_I'm sorry....'_

Sorry didn't even cover how I felt about attacking him and injuring him like that, but what else could I say? That it was unbearable that I had hurt him not once, but twice? That I loved him so much that it hurt, and that knowing that I had done that to him again was just like my personal hell where I got my heart cut out everyday **(A/N = Yes probably a little over dramatic but its supposed to be)**. That what I had done hurt me so deeply that I had tried killing myself in a way, by letting my mind turn all wolf so I would no longer be me? Really it's not like I could tell him something like that.

Oh shit.... I just did tell him didn't I?

'_Yep!' _Came the suddenly very annoying voice in my head. _'Gee Sasha I didn't take you for the mushy type!'_

God kill me now! _'You weren't supposed to hear that! Forget I thought all that stuff okay?!' _I thought to him, panicking.

'_Nope sorry it's to late!'_ he thought teasingly, but then his thoughts took a more serious tone. _'Don't ever try anything like killing yourself again! Even if it was just mentally! I'm not worth it!'_

As I was taking in his words I saw me through his eyes. **(A/N = Yes I totally got this idea from the series Roswell if you've ever seen it)** To him I was beautiful...perfect...and breath-taking.... He loved how I wasn't afraid to speak my mind, how stubborn I could be when I put my mind to something, how different I was from other girls our age, and well basically everything about me I hated, he loved.

'_You know I love you to right?'_ He asked me pleadingly.

'_Yeah....' _I breathed out, still overloaded with his view on me.

Embry started licking my ears, which was very comforting. I wanted to just stay still, next to him for as long as possible, until I figured out why something in the back of my mind that had been annoying me.

'_Embry?'_ I asked him again.

'_Oh you noticed that did you?' _I could her the laugh in his thoughts again as he saw what I was going to ask. That sorta annoyed me so I went ahead and asked him anyway.

'_When you first arrived I heard the thought, Sasha WE'RE here. Embry who else came with you?' _

'_You'll probably get a kick out of this as much as I did, but two others came with me to bring you back. It was Jacob and Leah! Sam wanted to come too, but he couldn't leave La Push for that long!'_

'_What!? Why did those three want to come find me?!'_

'_Leah sympathizes with you, and for reasons beyond me, feels she needs to be with you. Jacob and Sam both want to rescue their sister! I sure got a kick out of that part!' _I could hear him laughing again.

'_Also some things have changed since you left.' _He thought.

Before I could ask what he ment or listen to his thoughts, our mental conversation was cut short as we heard footsteps near the cave entrance and we both froze.

"Hey Sasha your finally awake, that's great! How do you feel?"

_Leah?_


	7. Edits To The Chapters

_So yeah, hey, how has everyone been? I've got a surprise! I'm redoing all of the chapters I've done for this story! Most of the things that were in the previous versions are still there but a few things I changed how they were worded or fixed any obvious spelling/grammer mistakes! The real kicker though is that I will be adding a lot of stuff to because I came up with some more ideas. I've already finished redoing chapter one so if you've previously read this story, you should go back and read it. I'm partially done with chapter 2 but because of some stupid errors by me I completely lost all data on chapter 2 and all I had was a printed copy of the chapter. Which by the way I had printed only the night before and I am SO lucky about that..... Anyway because of the chapter two thing I had to take off the other chapters. I'm going to finish typing the original version of chapter two then upload it along with the rest of the original chapters (except chapter one) just as placeholders until I finish editing. _


	8. Author Note 2 its VERY good news!

_ALL RIGHT ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!! I finally finished editing all the previous chapters so I can set up the story for my NEW storyline! And for the first time in my life I have actually, with pen on paper, written out a rough plot for the next few chapters! I've always just made it up as I went, but now I actually have most of it planned out! Speaking of which, you will probably not understand some things unless you go back and read the changes (the biggest changes in chapter 1 and 5). Anyway I would like to thank those who have been patient in waiting for me to finish the editing. Although to tell the truth I am disapointed in the lack of reviews about the changes..... I do appreciate those who have reviewed so far, but if you have a fanfiction account and read this story PLEASE review! And on a better note I've already started writing the next chapter, if it's not out tomorrow it will probably be out sometime in the next week!_


	9. Heart

_Hi people whats up? I'm trying to take turns with my fanfiction stories now, which means that for example I will write a chapter for this and then I will only work on The Old And The New Just Don't Mix. Although it's by chapter so as soon as I finish the chapter for The Old And The New Just Don't Mix, it will be this stories turn. If you noticed that I didn't include Kiana in the example it's because that well be going on hiatus (is that how you spell it?) and although it is like my first story where there is a very good chance I won't finish it (probably). The reason I'm putting Kiana on hiatus is because I can really only focus on 2 stories at a time and I was stupid enough to start a 3__rd__ story. I have more of an idea about what I'm going to do with my newest story so it takes priority and I just absolutly love this story and there is no way I could put it on hiatus. Oh and this chapter is the birth of a new Leah so at first she is going to be a little OOC._

_Anyway please review!!_

_Thank You:_

_**the cullen clan**__ – THANKYOU!!!! Thanx so much for comenting on the changes!_

_**starlove5**__ – welcome on board to this story and thanx for the review!_

_**I Heart Seth Clearwater**__ – send me a message if you read this! I have to tell you something!_

_**Sheza Abby**__ - btw Abby you never did tell me what you found confusing.... _

_**knoukoy**__ – thanx for the comment on the flashback, I was wondering what people thought of it, and yes I have a problem with commas_

_**TwilightHorseGal**__ – you are the amazing one for posting that review! _:D

_**c.a.s.1404**__ – XD LOVE the "oh snap!" your comment made my day. Also yes I do evil endings sometimes!_

_**ParamoreDecoy**__ – I'm really glad you like Sasha and this story but sorry to say I don't draw very well.... so no I can't post a link to what Sasha looks like.... sorry_

_**softballgirl04**__ – glad you liked it, thanx_

_**TwiHard24**__ – I agree Leah is just misunderstood and deserves a friend_

_**amalin06**__ – well yeah I guess XD although this time it's the girl who's the werewolf and the imprinted one is also a werewolf_

_**Bambi Gone Mad**__ – she can't hear you XD but it will work out anyway_

_**SkittlesForTheWorld**__ – I love Sasha's attitude too since its mine XD_

_**TheSneakyHobo**__ – Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all night! Jk jk but love the review_

_**phlowergirl **__– I will keep writing don't worry, thanx for the review!_

_**FRK921**__ – I think its cute 2!_

_**silversbreath**__ – I think your review is my absolute fav (sorry everyone) I couldn't find a good "Sam gets his ** kicked" story myself so I decided to make one!!!! And "cool like ice cubes" XD best line EVER!!!! (I added extra exclamation points just for you)_

_**kim53456 **__– I hope your still reading this story since you were the first one to review when it first came out in the later months of 08. I appreciate the reviews and hope to continue to hear from you! _

_Okay so now on to the actual chapter (well after the short recap). I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!_

**_Heart_**

-Recap-

_'When you first arrived I heard the thought, Sasha WE'RE here. Embry who else came with you?' _

_'You'll probably get a kick out of this as much as I did, but two others came with me to bring you back. It was Jacob and Leah! Sam wanted to come too, but he couldn't leave La Push for that long!'_

_'What!? Why did those three want to come find me?!'_

_'Leah sympathizes with you, and for reasons beyond me, feels she needs to be with you. Jacob and Sam both want to rescue their sister/cousin! I sure got a kick out of that part!' _I could hear him laughing again.

_'Also some things have changed since you left.' _He thought

Before I could ask what he ment or listen to his thoughts, our mental conversation was cut short as we heard footsteps near the cave entrance and we both froze.

"Hey Sasha your finally awake, that's great! How do you feel?"

_Leah?_

-Recap Over-

There was Leah and Jacob at the mouth of the cave, Jacob was smiling at me and Leah was..... GRINNING?! What the hell?! Not only was Leah grinning, but she was breathing slightly hard and her face was flushed. Wait a minute, I've never experienced it myself but I would recognize that look anywhere..... I'd seen it enough times on Amanda and Mollie's faces after one of them would come back after 'disappearing' during lunch. And that smug but happy look on Jacob's face was EXACTLY the same as my friend J.T after he came back from a 'water break' during class!

The last month of my life has been one surprise after another, but I NEVER thought Jacob and Leah would be making out!

I let out a little bark of surprise and I just lay there gaping at them.

_'I told you some things have changed, although this isn't everything,' _Embry thought to me, laughing.

"Well by that stupid look on her face I think she's already figured out our little secret Leah!" Said Jacob with a chuckle.

"Hmmm darn, I was hoping to surprise her when she was in human form. Oh well guess I'll just have to settle for this," Leah said, with a small frown.

I closed my jaw quickly and sent them a little glare. All three of them just started laughing.

_'They are now just like us,'_ Embry thought, with a loving look at me. Let me just point out, that loving look made my insides turn to jelly. Then my brain caught up with what he was saying.

_'THEY IMPRINTED! How? When? What the hell?!'_

_'Embry can you shift and tell Leah to shift! I want to talk to her!' _I pleaded with him.

_'Why don't you just...... oh..... okay I got it don't worry I'll do that, but Sasha you are going to eventually have to deal with it before we get back,' _He said with a sigh.

"It feels so strange not knowing what you guys are talking about right now!" Exclaimed Leah.

Embry gave a sharp bark at her before standing up on all fours. Before he left to change he touched his nose to mine, told me he loved me, and padded into the dark back of the cave. I immediatly missed his warmth next to me, but a few seconds later I felt even colder when I became the only resident in my mind. I involuntarily left out a soft whine. I hadn't realized i had not only craved Embry, but had craved _anyone_. After all I had just spent the last few weeks alone.

"Sasha what's wrong? Did Embry go to shift?" Leah asked furowing her brow in confusion.

"She wants to talk to you. She wants you to shift too," Said Embry, as he stepped out of the shadows wearing nothing but baggy, dark navy jeans.

"Sure no problem, I guess." Leah said as she went where Embry had just come from.

"But why didn't Sasha just-" Started Jacob before Embry broke him off.

"You'll find out later, but just drop it for now and let the girls talk." Embry said with a worried glance in my direction. Then he and Jacob went to sit a little farther away against the cave wall.

Then I felt Leah join me, Leah's mind was warm like Embry's, but not AS warm.

Leah snorted as she came into view, giving her light gray fur a quick shake.

_'Well sorry my mind isn't as warm as your sweet little boyfriend,' _She thought to me. Then she lay next to me, but not touching as Embry and I had been.

_'But Embry isn't-' _

_'Oh don't give me that! You've both imprinted, forget boyfriend you might as well be his fiance!' _She said, mocking me.

_'Whoa Leah! Stop right there! We haven't even kissed yet! I am NOT thinking about marriage right now!'_

_'You might as well be, you've seen the others and how they are with their imprinties! Its not like your going to find anyone else anyway!' _She scolded me.

_'Okay fine then, I'm obviously not going to win this. But what about you and Jacob?! How exactly did THAT happen?!' _I asked her, totally confused. She and Jacob had been near each other several times, how could they only imprint now?

_'Actually it's all thanx to you.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Well you and Embry to be exact.'_

_'Again Leah, I say huh?'_

_'Well you know my story with Sam right, and how I was the only female werewolf before you?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Well because of that, I thought I was a dead end. A genetic dead end, and I wasn't going to imprint or get imprinted on. Then you came and imprinted with Embry, you gave me hope that maybe I wasn't such a dead end after all. And when you gave me that hope I was finally able to let go of my feelings towards Sam, and my bitterness about the whole mess.'_

_'Okay one, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but that was incredibly sappy, and two that still doesn't explain why you didn't imprint while I was still there.'_

_'Actually I did.'_

_'Leah. How many times are you going to make me say, huh?'_

_'Sorry! It was when I finally came to that conclusion after you imprinted on him. The others had just changed back and stepped back into the clearing when I saw him and imprinted, so they didn't notice. Well I guess Embry did since he was still wolf and he was certainly surprised.'_

_'But how did I not know about this?' If Jacob hadn't imprinted on you yet, how did he take it?'_

_'No one else knew until he imprinted on me a few weeks later. Whenever I was in wolf form with anybody else I was VERY careful with my thoughts, and I volunteered to run patrol during times I knew Jacob wouldn't. Embry was so focused on you that he didn't ever think about it.' _

_'Okay so how did Jacob finally imprint on you?'_

_'Well I'm not sure if Embry told you yet, about the reason we came to get you.' _She said, a little warily.

I instantly felt a great deal of hurt at that statement. They needed a reason besides they missed me and were worried about me? And how much could Embry really love me in that case? I shot Embry a quick, hurt look, but he was busy wisppering to Jacob. **(A/N = Please forgive her doubts about Embry even after all this, she is still a little insecure)**

_'No, no Sasha don't misunderstand! We couldn't come look for you yet, we really did want to though! And Embry was pitiful while you were gone, and I do mean absolutly pitiful! When he was still injured and forced to stay in bed he would do nothing but ask if we had heard anything about you. We actually had to have a guard on him so he wouldn't try to find you before he was fully healed!' _She told me hurridly, showing me clips of Embry arguing with Sam, and getting caught sneaking out.

'_But then why....?' _ I asked her.

_'Sam forbid us to go yet. We had to wait to hear something about the bloodsuckers, and a few days ago we finally did. It seems Bella has come back, but no one can see her right now. Their story is that she's sick, but we know they are just getting ready to tell her father she's dead. After all when she becomes one of them, they can't exactly see each other anymore.'_

_'I feel bad for her father, never knowing the truth about what his daughter.' _I sighed

_'I suppose, but Bella made that choice. Anyway Sam finally told Embry he could come find you after we heard that because it gives us at least a week before anything happens, and we have to decide to go to war with them or not. He didn't want Embry to go alone though so he asked who else wanted to go. I vountered first and then Jacob did right after me.'_

_'But Leah that still doesn't explain how you guys suddenly imprinted.'_

_'I'm getting to that. Anyway remember how Sam told you Jacob wanted to fight them? Do you know why?'_

I thought back to everything I knew about Bella and Jacob, Jacob's thoughts to his tense posture when we mentioned her and the bloodsucker, then it hit me.

_'Jacob loves her....' _I said breathlessly. Leah's mysterious expression when Jacob had talked about how Bella fell in love with the bloodsucker finally hit me. Pained and jealous.

_'Loved, Jacob lovED her!'_ She napped at me letting out a small growl.

I recoiled from her like she had actually tried to hit me. I hadn't expected her to act like that. I also saw Embry stop talking to Jacob and give us a worried glance. Jacob just rolled his eyes like he was used to Leah's quick temper.

_'Sorry, sorry! I may be over Sam, but the wound of him falling for someone else is still raw I guess..... I know he doesn't love her like that anymore, but I just can't help it...' _She pleaded with me.

_'It's okay Leah I know you didn't mean it. And I understand. But go on and tell me how Jacob imprinted on you.' _I said to her trying to be reasuring.

_'Well all I know is that when Jacob told us he was a complete mess. After we volunteered to help Embry look for you Sam told us to rest up, tell our families we would be gone for a bit, and all that. So we seperated and went to our seperate houses to do just that. Next morning the three of us plus Sam show up at the meeting spot. When Jacob looked at me he imprinted, and after that well I couldn't exactly not think about how I had imprinted on him as well.' _

_'But why then?' _

_'Jacob thinks it's because he finally let go of Bella like I had Sam.' _**(A/N = Yes I know he didn't in the actual book and I know that it wouldn't work because Sam still loved Leah when he imprinted on Emily, but unfortunitly it was the best I could come up with. Leah has a better exuse because when she let got of Sam she had an actual character change and my theory on imprinting is your soul mate, but until Leah had that character change she wasn't his soul mate yet. Do you know what I mean?)**

_'Wow...... Well I'm really happy for you both Leah, congratulations.'_

_'Thanks but what about you?'_

_'What about me?'_

_'Sasha why did you make me and Embry change? Why didn't you do it? We brought some extra clothes.'_

_'Oh yeah.... that.....'_

I could tell she was probing my thoughts at this point, not waiting for me to tell her in my own words the reason. So I didn't bother.

_'Oh Sasha.... you know you're going to need to before we go back. And you know we need to leave soon.'_

_'I know, I know, but it's still hard.....'_

_'Oh fine I can tell Embry is going to need to help you on this, Jacob and I will go back where we came from before you woke up.'_

_'You mean making out?' _I thought with a snigger.

_'Yes I , mean making out and blissfully ignoring the two of you' _She huffed. Then she stood up and walked back into the shadows.

Embry stood up when he saw her leave, his eyes on me, with occasional flickers towards the place Leah disapeared, as if he was waiting for her to come back out. Jacob stood as well, but he let out a sigh and moved to the mouth of the cave and stood there, as if waiting for Leah as well.

Finally Leah emerged with skin, clothes, and two legs. She gave me one quick glance before making her way to Jacob. She passed Embry on the way and I swear without either of them looking they both raised a hand and high-fived each other. Although in this case it looked like Leah was tagging out and Embry was tagging in. Then Leah took Jacob's hand and held it tightly as they walked out of the cave, while Embry walked into the darkness.


	10. Home

_Hello! How is everyone liking this story so far? I know I personaly love writing it! Anyway I am a tad disapointed with the reviews last chapter, there was only 5! I was hoping for at least 7....... but oh well I'm really happy about those 5 so far. This is the chapter where I start to introduce Sasha's little sister as a character, although she doesn't actually appear until the next chapter. In this chapter I also have Embry get tough with Sasha who is sometimes to stubborn for her own good. There is also just a little bit of fluff between them (I think that's what its called?) and some heated things as well. Please review because that's what keeps me writing! Enjoy!_

_Special Thanks To:_

**Sheza Abby **– _sorry but huh? A miss? What are you talking about?_

**.Lover.2009 **_– um Sasha was by herself for a few weeks, and yes my updates are now getting more frequent since I have more time. Thanx for reviewing and I'm glad you love this story!_

_**I Heart Seth Clearwater**__ – your analogy for werewolves made me laugh so hard! "werewolves are like fruit loops in a world full of cherios" XD then what are the vampires? and thanx for responding to my last special thanx!_

_**Shyrazie **__– thanx for the review, I think its your first on this story_

_**the cullen clan **__– you are my most favorite person on fanfiction now! Not only have you reviewed on this story a few times but you have also reviewed on The New and the Old Just Don't Mix . I really appreciate it!_

_Now on to the chapter after the short recap!_

_**Home**_

-Recap-

_Sasha why did you make me and Embry change? Why didn't you do it? We brought some extra clothes.'_

_'Oh yeah.... that.....'_

I could tell she was probing my thoughts at this point, not waiting for me to tell her in my own words the reason. So I didn't bother.

_'Oh Sasha.... you know you're going to need to before we go back. And you know we need to leave soon.'_

_'I know, I know, but it's still hard.....'_

_'Oh fine I can tell Embry is going to need to help you on this, Jacob and I will go back where we came from before you woke up.'_

_'You mean making out?' _I thought with a snigger.

_'Yes I , mean making out and blissfully ignoring the two of you' _She huffed. Then she stood up and walked back into the shadows.

Embry stood up when he saw her leave, his eyes on me, with occasional flickers towards the place Leah disapeared, as if he was waiting for her to come back out. Jacob stood as well, but he let out a sigh and moved to the mouth of the cave and stood there, as if waiting for Leah as well.

Finally Leah emerged with skin, clothes, and two legs. She gave me one quick glance before making her way to Jacob. She passed Embry on the way and, I swear, without either of them looking they both raised a hand and high-fived each other. Although in this case it looked like Leah was tagging out and Embry was tagging in. Then Leah took Jacob's hand and held it tightly as they walked out of the cave, while Embry walked into the darkness.

-Recap Over-

'_So let's go over this again. Why is this such a problem?'_ Embry asked me, his mind joining mine as he finished shifting.

He walked out of the darkness and padded over to me. Then he just stood there a foot away, looking down at me. I didn't like that he was looking down at me, but I still couldn't stand because of my injuries.

'_Because I don't really want to go back.... Once I phase I know that it will be over.... and I'll have no choice.' _I told him, grudgingly. This was embarrasing...

'_And why don't you want to go back?' _He asked me.

'_Because everything will be different.... School will feel so different and my friends will to, home will just be awkward now that I know my mom has been lying to me my whole life, and I'll have to be part of a pack now. Once I get back, everything will become so complicated, out here life is simple.' _ I sighed.

'_Coward.' _

'_WHAT!? Embry how dare you! I am NOT a coward!' _I leaped to my paws, raised my hackles, and growled at him warningly. Although it barely registered in my current anger, I did make notice that I was now the same size as him.

'_Well prove it to me then and stop running away!'_ He challenged me.

'_I'm not running away!' _

'_Then what are you doing Sasha? Tell me!'_

'_I-I'm... I don't know...' _I wimpered, letting my hackles fall. God I was being pathetic. No one ever saw this side of me except Lindsey. Oh shit. Lindsey!

'_Your mom told us Lindsey's been worried sick about you. We haven't been able to tell her anything though because she's still human. Your mom said she cried the other day because no one would tell her where her big sister had disapeared to. Not even on her birthday' _He told me solemly.

And that's when I felt the waves of guilt. Lindsey never cried. The last time she cried she was 5 years old, and ever since she hasn't shed a single drop. Now she was 12..... I had been so wrapped up in this whole werewolf thing that I had completely neglected my little sister. The girl had the purist heart I'd ever seen, but at the same time she was as tough as they come. But I had missed her birthday and made her cry for the first time in 7 years.... Some big sister I was.

'_Sasha come home with me. We'll get through this together. School? It's not to much longer before we graduate, and while we don't have class together we can still meet during breaks and lunch. Home? Your mom was just trying to protect you, and it's not like you can leave Lindsey without her big sister. The pack? You have Leah and Jacob now, and.... you also have me. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side, even if you chose to stay here.' _He told me gently before stepping closer and licking my muzzle.

As much as it pained me to admit it, and it _did_ pain me, I knew Embry was right and I was wrong. I couldn't stay here even if he was willing to stay with me, that wouldn't be fair to so many people including him.

I couldn't leave Lindsey like this, she was counting on me. My mom may have lied to me, but she had been trying her best since I had been born, and George had always been good to me and Lindsey. I know my little social outcast group were probably worried about me to, Mollie, Linda, Nora, Amanda, and even J.T. Jacob and Leah had come this far to come get me so I couldn't let all their efforts go to waste.

And it would be cruel to make Embry stay here with me, his whole life is back in La Push. His mother, his best friends Jacob and Quil, and everything else he had known for his entire life. I sighed.

'_Alright, alright. You win. I'll come home.' _I told him gruffly. Then I paused before licking his muzzle in return. _'Thank you Embry, for making me see sense.'_

'_No problem Sasha you know I'm always here for you.' _He said, before giving me this dopey looking wolf grin, then I noticed his tail started wagging. _'And I don't know if you've noticed, but it looks like you're all healed and ready to go!' _He teased me.

I looked down at my legs and understood what he ment. The wounds I had gotten from the wolves earlier had been forgotten in my anger and now were fully healed. I laughed, and growled at him playfully. I guess I would have to get used to myself making those types of noises. It was kinda disturbing....

'_Poor Sasha looks all tired, she doesn't look like she can fight, so maybe we should stay here until the danger of war is over.' _He said, teasing me again. Challenging me. Big mistake.

I growled at him again, lightheartedly accepting his challenge. _'We'll see whose weak and can't fight you mangy furball!' _I said, leaping at him with mouth shut and claws sheathed. **(A/N = Not totally sure wolves can do that, I know cats can. The point is that this is a playful fight so they're not using fangs or claws on each other.) **

We tumbled around for a bit on the dusty cave floor. I was having so much fun, I had forgotten all my worries and was just enjoying the moment with Embry.

'_Ah that's sweet!' _He teased me again as he tried to pin me.

'_In your dreams lover boy!' _I teased right back. He leaped and I dodged, tripping him so that he landed on his back when he landed awkwardly. Then I pinned him with my fourpaws on his chest.

'_I win.'_ I told him gloatingly.

'_Fine, fine you win THIS time Sasha Darin. Or should I say Sasha Uley? Now get off me you're heavy!' _He said, STILL teasing me. Unfortunitly he brought up a subject I'd been trying to forget, and my rare happy mood was ruined.

'_Embry why did you ask my mom about your father?'_ I asked him sadly. Embry had only mentioned his father once when we were kids. The only thing he had said was that his father had left his mother, and that was it.

He sighed at my question, his playful mood also turned serious.

'_I had never really cared before, but that was before I bacame a werewolf. Before you came along, I was wondering who my half-brother might be. The most likely would be Jacob, Sam, or Quil. All of their fathers were married at the time. We are all wondering, but I never pushed them to ask because it wasn't important enough to cause turmoil amung the pack.'_

'_And now?' _I asked him, wondering.

'_When we get back I think there are some questions I need to ask a few people.' _He said before giving me a small wolfish smile.

Then we felt someone phase.

'_Embry, Sasha? Sorry to interupt, but we do need to be leaving soon. It shouldn't take us to long to get back because now we can go back in our wolf forms, but we should still step on it.' _It was Jacob.

'_Okay, okay buddy we're on it.' _Said Embry. Jacob gave a quick laugh before phasing back and leaving us alone again, but not before I got an image that I had never wanted to see.

'_Okay couldn't he have waited for another second? That's disgusting.' _I said, revolted.

'_Well Jacob is a teenage guy after all, what can you expect.' _Embry said, with an even bigger wolfish grin plastered on his furry gray face.

'_Still I don't need an image of him french kissing Leah!' _I growled in frustration.

Embry gave a light bark of laughter. Then he seemed to think of something.

'_You know I think I forgot to mentin to you a new development while you were gone. Paul imprinted.' _He told me.

'_What? Paul? Really? On who?' _I asked a bit bewildered.

'_Jacob's older sister, Rachel.'_

'_Oh I'm sure Jacob is thrilled with that.' _I said laughing, trying to imagine Jacob's reaction.

'_Oh Jacob was _overjoyed_!'_ He said with a small chuckle.

'_Now are you ready to do this? Or am I going to have to give you another heart-warming speech and call you a coward?' _He gave another light bark as he thought that.

'_I think I can manage!' _

'_Slow down, I'll phase first. Just to remind you how it's done.' _He was such a tease.

'_Who? Little old me?'_

'_No my dead goldfish! Yes of coarse you, now just get on with it!'_

'_Okay, okay.' _And then he trotted off into the darkness once again. Of coarse not without looking back at me and somehow managing to wag his eyebrows. Then he disapeared before I could react, and phased.

Good god, this boy is going to make me lose my mind one of these days.

Then Embry came out where I could see him. Like usuall he was wearing pants but no top leaving his bare chest open for me to see, and I think I almost did lose it. He was tall and slender, which by itself was a big plus in my book, but coupled with his long rounded musceles, which were a rich shade of red brown, and you had me hooked. I thought that his cropped black hair would look better a little longer, but it complemented his dark brown eyes.

"Like what you see?" He asked me arrogently.

I growled at him. He put up his hands in a -I surrender- type motion. Then he laughed.

"Well sorry it's just you were staring at me for so long that I had to find a way to get your attention! Oh and your clothes are already back there, your mom gave them to us." He said, nodding his head towards the darkness.

I let out a huff of air at him before trotting to the back of the cave where I would be changing. Once I was sure Embry couldn't see me, I let out a sigh. In a way I would miss this type of life, like I told Embry it was less complicated. But at the same time I wanted to go back home to see Lindsey and everyone else who was important in my life. Phasing now would be the last mental step to going back home.

With Lindsey on my mind I let the heat rush over my body, and I felt the structure of my body change as became human once again. I smiled, I had done it.

Now I looked around for my clothes and spotted them just a few feet away. After I walked over to them, I inspected them, wondering which clothes my mom had decided on. The bottoms didn't surprise me, they were just your run-of-the-mill jeans, my favorite. It was the top that surprised me and made me laugh. It was my newest top, that my mom and I had disagreed on when we bought it, I didn't like the ugly green color but what made me buy it was the words

_**Consider**_

_**your butt**_

_**already**_

_**kicked.**_

I hope Embry would get a good laugh out of it. I put the jeans on and then the shirt, immediately reminded of why my mom didn't like it. It was a little to snug around the chest, but it had been on sale and I couldn't get it in another size. **(A/N = I know I mentioned she had a big chest before, and I do not plan on bringing this up a lot it's just needed for the next part.)** Fully dressed I walked back to where Embry was waiting for me.

"Okay you can turn around now." I laughed, now standing a few feet away from him. I hadn't even thought to ask him to turn around because I knew he wouldn't be able to see me, but he did it anyway. It was kind of cute in a way.

He stood up and turned around with a smile on his face, then when he saw me I thought he rather appropriate to someone who had been hit over the head with a club. **(A/N = Harry Potter line btw. I think when Harry and Ginny first kiss and Harry looks at Ron's reaction.) **

His mouth became slack and was hanging open slightly, and his eyes were staring very pointedly at my shirt, well okay my chest. Perv.

"Like what you see?" I smirked, throwing his own words back at him. He looked up at my face when I said that and next thing I know I'm being crushed to his chest, my lips locked in his. Holy shit.

I had dated only once before at my old school, but I had dumped the guy after 2 weeks. I had been crushing on him, but quickly realized I didn't like him that way soon after, but we had never NEVER kissed.

Embry's lips were moving very persuasivly against mine, shorting out my current thoughts. Before my mind had caught up with what was happening my lips joined his, creating a perfect rythem. My hands came up from my sides and placed themselves, one on his shoulder and the other buried itself in his cropped black hair, attempting to pull him closer to me. I wasn't really having any thoughts at this moment in time, I was just letting my body act on instinct, and I was aware that this felt _good. _My lips were still moving against his andI wished I could always be kissing Embry.

Unfortunitly I didn't have an unlimited supply of air, and eventually had to pull away. Fuck.

We stood there panting, his arms still locked around me and my hands still resting on his shoulder and in his hair. Then my mind finally realized what happened. I had just had mt first kiss. I smirked, no wonder my friends were always talking about it, that was absolutly fantastic!

Of coarse I knew it wouldn't feel the same if I kissed anyone else, I just knew it _had _to be Embry. As we stood there, still trying to catch our breathes, and looked into each other's eyes I realized that not only did I not want to be with anyone else, I couldn't actually imagine being with anyone but Embry. I was going to take a guess that Embry had a few girlfriends while I'd been gone and I was going to also guess that this was _not _his first kiss, but from the glazed over look in his eyes, I imagined he still felt the same way I did.

"Geez Embry, for a moment there I had forgotten Jacob wasn't the only teenage guy around here. Thanks for reminding me," I said teasingly, my breathing now under control.

"Sorry about that, but when I saw you in that shirt I couldn't control myself," He laughed, "What it says is just so... so _you_. It reminded me exactly why I love you so much."

"What, not my drop-dead gorgious looks? And besides Embry you love me because you imprinted on me." I said, laughing. The last part where he only loved me because of imprinting hurt a bit, but I shrugged it off. I kept myself uterly happy with the fact that he had kissed me because he loved me and not because I had boobs.

Embry now looked at bit hurt as well and stared at me seriously, bringing his right hand up to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"No Sasha I've _always _loved you, even when we were kids. It hurt when you left and I made myself forget about you for a bit while you were gone, but as soon as you came back, well let's just say that there is no doubt in my mind that I would've fallen for you again, imprint or no imprint."

What he said had been so sweet that a small part of me wanted to gag, **(A/N = As you've probably realized by now Sasha is not usually the touchy-feely sort of girl, but like this she has her moments.) **but a bigger part of me wanted to do something else entirly.

I took my left hand that was still on his shoulder and brought it to my cheek, holding his hand in place. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, thinking about how to phrase what I was going to say in response. Then I opened my eyes and gazed into his deep brown eyes, drowning in them.

"In all honesty, I can't say I was in love with you back then. I was to much of a kid to even think about love, but..... I _do _know that you were the most important person to me outside of my family, much more then Jacob and Paul, and that breaking your arm and leaving like I did nearly destroyed me." I watched his rich brown orbs as the emotions, that were in reaction to my little confession, raced through them.

And then I leaned forward and kissed him. I didn't have to lean forward that much or raise my self considering our height difference was probably around only 3 inches. **(A/N = Sasha is around 6'0 at this point and according to wiki, Embry is 6'3)**

I kept my eyes open for the first fraction of a second just to judge his reaction, but I closed them when his eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he started kissing back.

My hands were back in their original positions, on his shoulder, and buried in his short raven hair. His arms snaked around my waist, then settled on my hips, and I let out a breathy moan. Embry nibbled on my bottem lip, asking for entrance and I quickly obliged. I let out a soft gasp as his tounge met with mine for the first time and we –

"Will you two stop making out already?! We need to get moving!"

Embry groaned and I growled at the voice, then resentfully pulled away from my heated kiss with Embry and opened my eyes. Of coarse I already knew there was only ONE person who would interupt us like that, well except Lindsey who wasn't here, and I gave her a glare.

"Leah couldn't you have waited a bit longer?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

"No we need to get going, you guys have already been in here for hours! Embry was only supposed to make sure you could phase okay, you weren't supposed to start heavily making out! Now come on lets go I'm worried about Seth, without me watching him he's bound to get in some sort of trouble." Leah said. Jacob came into view then, and chuckled.

"Come on Leah, give them a break. Sasha is just enjoying this new found experience, and poor Embry doesn't have the strength to resist her." He teased us. I'm sure my already somewhat dark skin got a _lot _ darker as his words sunk in and I felt the warmth spread across my face. My face got even warmer when a look of surprise flashed across Embry's face at this new information.

"You bastard, how did you know?! You had no right to say that! I'm going to kill you for this Jacob!" I yelled at him, angrily.

"Well it was obvious, you're still such a tomboy that I bet you didn't bother with boyfriends, let alone kissing. Well I guess your mom _might_ of let it slip to my dad before we left," Jacob said teasingly.

"Wait Sasha that was your first kiss?" Embry said as a smirk ran across his handsome face.

"No! I've kissed plenty of guys before! I've even lost count!" I bit out at them.

"Sasha for future reference, you're a terrible liar!" Leah said to me shaking her head. I scowled at her. Usually I was a much better liar, but my heade was still spinning from kissing Embry.

When she said that, the grin on Jacob's face disapeared immediately.

"We need to get going, everyone prepare to phase and bind your clothes." Jacob said gruffly, before stalking out of the cave. By this point all of us were no longer grinning, or in my case yelling in embarasement, as we watched him leave. Then Leah let out a sigh.

"That was my fault, Bella was the worst liar I've ever seen and what I said apparently brought back painful memories. He may have imprinted on me, but he still deeply cares about her as a sister... I think," She told us with sad smile, the pain obvious in her eyes.

"Well we better do as he says, let's all phase and get out of here," Leah told us, with another sigh.

And about ten minutes later we were ready to leave. I mentally sniggered as I remembered Leah helping me tie my clothes to my hind leg. I had smacked her face with my bushy white tail in revenge for her interupting my moment with Embry.

'_Yes, yes very funny.' _Leah said grumpily. I smiled.

'_Alright guys, let's run!' _Jacob thought to us excitedly, back to his usual self.

And with thoughts of home and family we charged out of the cave and into the forest, officially starting our journey home.

**-Time Skip-**

We were getting close, I could see familiar landmarks rushing past us. I was almost home, it wouldn't be to long now, only another ten or fifteen minutes at most. I could hear the thoughts of the others and they were feeling the same excitement I was. The sun was high in the sky, but low enough that I knew Lindsey had probably just gotten out of school.

Then I felt another mind join the four of ours.

'_Good, you're almost back.' _I heard the new voice say. That cold and basicly emotionless voice, who else could it be but my darling older half-brother Sam?

I could feel Sam roll his eyes at that, and I could hear the amusment from the other three.

'_Hey Sam we'll be there in like ten so could you round them up for our welcome home?' _Jacob laughed.

'_Oh can you call my family to?'_ I asked him,_ trying_ to be polite.

Sam just snorted at my attempt, but fortunitly agreed.

'_You're going to have to come human though, I assume you want your sister there?'_

'_Yes!' _Then I paused, struggling even to think the next words to him. _'Thankyou... Sam.'_ I eventually got out, as much as it pained me.

Embry who was running next to me, his grey pelt brushing against mine, stumbled a bit in surprise before catching back up to me. Then I felt Sam let out another snort.

'_You don't have to try so hard you know. I'm not the cruel evil dictator I know you're imagining.'_ He thought to me wryly.

'_Okay then I'll take it back, and I'll see for myself if you're the cruel evil dictator I think you are.' _I said with a smirk.

Sam let out a sigh and told us to meet at his house before phasing out.

'_Ah sibling love.' _I heard Leah snicker. I growled at her, sibling my ass, I didn't want to be related to the guy at all.

'_Okay guys lets stop to phase right before we get there.' _Jacob told us.

A few minutes later, we were on two legs, in clothes and as far as I knew, alone in our minds. Then we spent five minutes closing the rest of the distance between us and Sam's house. The distance between me and my little sister. Suddenly I had butterflies. What was I going to say to her when she asked me where I had been these last few weeks? I actually didn't care how the others took my running away, to hell with them if they had a problem with it.

I felt Embry take my hand and hold it tightly. My butterflies disapeared with the contact.

"It'll be okay." He told me, and I gave him a small smile in return. We didn't say anything more till we got there, those three words and my smile were enough. Then we stopped in front of the door

Leah and Jacob went through the door first, giving us a backward glance. I just nodded at them. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself.

"You ready?" Embry asked me quietly. I snorted.

"As ready as a runnaway werewolf can be," I replied.

He gave me a small smile and then we seperated hands as we walked into Sam's house, which was where this whole mess started. And then I saw them all in the kitchen, **(A/N = Maybe I read wrong but I got the impression this was the first room you walk into.) **Leah was in the corner scolding Seth about something, Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Quil were talking while leaning against the counter, and Paul was murmering to a girl who looked a bit like Jacob meaning she was probably his imprint Rachel. Billy Black was also there talking with my step-father George and Emily, but I couldn't see my mother or Lindsey anywhere.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at us when we entered. No one spoke for a moment, before I couldn't stand it and cleared my throat.

"Um can someone tell me where my mother and sister are?"

"Siera went to pick Lindsey up from soccer practice when we heard you were coming back, they should be here any second," explained George with a small smile.

"Oh, okay then." I said before the room became silent once more, well until Sam stepped forward.

"Welcome back Sasha," He told me with a small smile, shaking my hand.

Then there were murmers around the room of welcome backs, Quil came up to pat Embry on the back and wisper something in his ear. George came up and gave me a hug, and to my surprise so did Billy. Then Rachel aproached me with Paul tagging behind her.

"Hi Sasha, my name is Rachel. It's nice to meet you, seeing as you're my cousin and all." She said with a small laugh. I had forgotten that since Jacob was my cousin it ment Rachel was to.

"Hi Rachel, it's nice to meet you to. Make sure you tame that bad boy behind you okay?" I said with a smile, pointing my thumb at Paul.

"I'll make sure to keep him in line!" She grinned. Paul grumbled.

Before I could say more I heard someone stomping of the front steps. Then the door banged open as a familiar face rushed in, panting and red.

"SASHA!" Yelled my little sister Lindsey, as she flung herself at me.

"Lindsey!" I laughed, hugging her tightly. My face in her blond hair as I started tearing up. I wasn't a big crier myself, but when I had her in my arms again I couldn't help myself, I was SO happy!

I heard a few murmers of surprise and immediately knew what caused them. It wasn't the fact I was tearing up it was the fact that Lindsey and I looked nothing a like. I had dark hair and she had blond, I had dark skin and she had a light cream-colored. We assumed that she took after her mysterious father, but her eyes were the same as mine, a bright blue. It was the only really noticable thing that we both shared, it came from our mom.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" She said, tearing up just like me. I was about to respond before I noticed something over her shoulder that left me speechless.

There were two eyes staring at Lindsey like they had just seen the sun for the first time.

**(A/N = So how was the chapter? This took me awhile to do because I got stuck on some parts of it and I actually spent some time editing it for grammatical errors. That's not usually something I do. Anyway surprise surprise, I had someone imprint on Lindsey, can you guess who? But man did this chapter have a lot of things in it! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever typed its over 5,000 words!, and I'm really proud of it! I think Sasha was a little weaker in this chapter then usual, but I think its because no matter how tough you are this whole thing can't be easy. Is anyone surprised at how deep Sasha's and Lindsey's relationship is? It's a little more then usual sisters I think. Please review so I can tell what you thought about this chapter!)**


	11. Sister 0Partly Edited0

_Hi I'm back with a new chapter of The New She-Wolf In Town!! Most of you guessed right when you guessed you imprinted on her. I had decided some time ago for him to imprint on her, but as I was writing the last chapter I realized he was the only one who hadn't imprinted yet. Therefor it was easy to figure it out :p Anyway there are still only 5 reviews on the last chapter and except for 2 of them its all different people! Sigh oh well as long as I at least get 5 on each chapter I'll make sure to update when I can, but PLEASE review if you've got the time! Oh have any of you noticed that sometimes Sasha is very Bella like? Well if you have it's because in every Twilight quiz I've ever taken I was always Bella, I'm like her in a lot of ways so that means Sasha is as well._

_Special Thanks To:_

_**ParamoreDecoy**__ – yep you guessed it :) _

_**Sheza Abby **__– Abby. You're confusing the hell out of me! Are you talking about each chapter? What was so much beeter for you? What rang true? I don't understand! :P_

_**Jacob. Paul. Emmett. Lover.2009**__ – (sorry I had to add spaces to your name because keeps deleting most of it!) hmmm I think I already sent you a reply about their differet dads right? My memory is a little fuzzy. Anyway you posted the longest review on this chapter and I'm very thankful about that! _

_**the cullen clan **__– Haha I can always count on you to review! You'll find out who imprinted very soon!_

_**TwilightHorseGirl**__ – Thanx, but you're making me blush XD Just keep reading and you'll find out who imprinted on her. Oh and your welcome, thanx for reviewing!_

_Now on to the chapter after the short recap! Enjoy!_

_**Sister**_

-Recap-

"SASHA!" Yelled my little sister Lindsey, as she flung herself at me.

"Lindsey!" I laughed, hugging her tightly. My face in her blond hair as I started tearing up. I wasn't a big crier myself, but when I had her in my arms again I couldn't help myself, I was SO happy!

I heard a few murmers of surprise and immediately knew what caused them. It wasn't the fact I was tearing up it was the fact that Lindsey and I looked nothing a like. I had dark hair and she had blond, I had dark skin and she had a light cream-colored. We assumed that she took after her mysterious father, but her eyes were the same as mine, a bright blue. It was the only really noticable thing that we both shared, it came from our mom.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" She said, tearing up just like me. I was about to respond before I noticed something over her shoulder that left me speechless.

There were two eyes staring at Lindsey like they had just seen the sun for the first time.

-Recap Over-

I knew that look, I'd seen it on Embry's and I had even worn it myself. But I could not believe this was happening, not to Lindsey!

When the initial shock had worn off, I suddenly felt angry. How dare he imprint on my little sister! I mean she had just turned twelve for god sakes!

I started shaking and I realised Lindsey was still in my arms. I had to control myself or I could hurt her like Sam had done to Emily or I had done to Embry, or even worse I could kill her. I pushed Lindsey behind me, and made myself calm down enough to stop shaking.

"Sasha what's wrong? What are you doing?" She asked me, obviously confused. So were the others in the room because obviously no one had realized what had happened yet.

"Sasha? What's wrong?" Embry asked me, his hand touching my shoulder.

"Sasha what happened?" Sam asked me before following my eyes. Then he let out a grunt when he realized what happened.

"Leah I think you and Sasha are going to be sisters soon." He said with amusment.

I took my glare off Seth and onto him. She was twelve! She wasn't ready for this! When the others finally realized what happened they either laughed or groaned. Jacob was one of the ones that laughed, while Embry and Leah were two of the ones that groaned.

"Sasha? Seriously! Answer me already! What's going on? What happened?" Lindsey asked from behind me. I ignored her.

"Seth can you please stop staring at her, I might lose my temper and phase if you don't." I said quietly.

Seth immediately snapped his head to look at me, horrifed.

"I don't wan't to,_ trust me_, but its just fair warning that I might." I tried to calm myself down more, to think rationally about this, but it was hard. I knew this was out of his control and that it wasn't his fault but I still couldn't help but want to bite him.

When I said that I saw his gaze flick worriedly to my side where Lindsey was trying to poke her head around.

I started shaking again. If this kept up it wouldn't be safe for Lindsey.

And then... Embry hugged me, eveloped me into his arms.

"Sasha, you don't want to phase right now, I know you can control it." He murmured into my ear, and surprisingly enough I did stop. I was now perfectly under control.

"Thanks Embry, you saved me again." I wispered breathlessly into his ear, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He gave me a small smile and stepped away.

"Sasha is he your boyfriend?" Lindsey asked me curiously.

"You could say that," I said with a wry smile. Then I noticed my mom in the doorway for the first time. She was staring at Seth with shock, and I didn't blame her.

"What do you mean?" Lindsey wondered.

"Well Embry is to me what that boy is going to be to you," I told her honestly with a sigh. Then I stepped aside and let her meet Seth Clearwater for the first time.

She gave me a confused look before looking at Seth, who was staring at her again.

"Hello?" She asked him nervously. He seemed to snap out of his daze at the sound of her voice. Then he gave her a huge, happy grin.

"Hello. My name is Seth Clearwater it's _very_ nice to meet you." I rolled my eyes at him and his obvious joke.

"Um Hello Seth my name is Lindsey Darin, its uh nice to meet you to." She said nervously, giving him a small smile. She had no clue what was going on, she made that very obvious. Then Sam stepped toward her, his hand out, and a small smile on his face.

"Hello Lindsey I'm Sam Uley, welcome to the family, our pack." She shook his hand nervously.

"Pack?" She echoed questionily. I glared at Sam. Did he intend to tell her everything right now? He wouldn't dare! Would he? And suddenly I wasn't so sure.

"Yes pack, you see—" Sam started, but I cut him off.

"Sam not now, I'll tell her, _later_!" I spat at him. How dare he! I just got home, and she just got her sister back. She had enough on her mind right now.

Sam gave me a warning look, before nodding.

"Lindsey I'll explain everything including where I've been these last few weeks later okay? Let's just go home for now all right?" I said, taking her hand.

She gave me another confused look, but nodded. She gave another quick look towards Seth before looking back at me. Did I mention Seth was staring at her again?

"And Seth I'll be talking to you later as well." I told him a little icily. He got the hint and looked away, Leah sniggered.

"Hi mom!" I said turning back to where my mom was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi sweety, I'm so glad you're back," She told me before enveloping me in a hug. It was weird being taller then her now, she was probably 5'6 or so and I was around 6'0. She gave Lindsey I hug to and I noticed Lindsey was now just a little taller then her, I mentally chuckled at this, we had always teased my mom about how she was going to be the shortest in the family and now it was finally true.

"It looks like now I've lost both my babies huh?" She said with a sad sigh, giving Embry and then Seth fleeting looks.

I rolled my eyes. I had stopped being her baby years ago, and Lindsey had about a year or two ago as well.

"Let's go home mom, I need a shower, and then we can talk about some things over dinner." I said.

She smiled before calling George over, talking about something or another. I smiled at Lindsey noticing her hand felt warm, I had forgotten she had rushed here from soccer practice. Lindsey loved soccer, and not only did she love, but she was _good _at it to. Lindsey was the best goalie on her team and she was also good at scoring scoles. I played soccer to infact it was my second favorite sport, but I was more of a defence player, because although my kick was powerful I couldn't control it at all. Soccer was the only sport she could beat me at.

I was surprised when I realized she was staring at Seth, who was in the middle of getting another scolding from Leah, although his eyes gave occasional flickers in Lindsey's direction.

"Lindsey?" I asked her curiously. Why was she staring a Seth? She jumped a bit when I spoke and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Go find out what Mom and George are doing okay? I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay," She said brightly, before running over to join them.

I chuckled before I turned around, coming face to face with the person I knew was there.

"Embry..." I said softly before putting my arms around him. I immediately felt better, breathing in his woodsy smell. He gave a soft chuckle, before putting his arms around me in return.

"I have to go with my family soon, but will you swing by later? Maybe around 5-ish? I will properly introduce you to my family and you can have dinner with us." That was an hour or two from now, and I didn't like not being with him, but I would have to bear through it.

"Sure, I'd love to." He said kissing my forehead. I sighed before breaking free and walking over to my family giving him one wistful glance in the process.

My Mom and George were still discussing something when I got there, and Lindsey was listening silently.

"Mom, George, I think we should have the Clearwaters over for dinner tonight." They all jumped when I said that.

After some discussion my mom agreed leaving the invites to me. So I walked over to Leah who was still talking to Seth.

"Leah, how would you and Seth feel about joining my family for dinner tonight? Of coarse I your parents would be coming over to."

Leah gave a small smile while Seth looked down at the floorboards.

"Actually it will only be us and our Mom, since our father is dead." She told me quietly. I was horrified, I hadn't known about their father.

"I'm sorry Leah I-" I started.

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault you didn't know. What time should we be over?" She asked me. I nodded at her still feeling guilty.

"Around 6, Embry will be over at around 5 to help me explain things to Lindsey."

I saw Seth look up at me brightly, and I sighed. He was a good kid, I could already tell.

"We will explain about imprinting before you come Seth. It would be a little awkward if you were there." He smiled understandingly.

Sam who was nearby came over to us at this point and turned to me and Seth after giving Leah a small smile, which she returned. Obviously while it was still awkward for them both, it was getting better now that Leah had imprinted on Jacob.

"And what do you want?" I asked Sam, warily.

"Well I overheard your conversation and-"

I cut him off.

"More like eavesdropping, just because you're Alpha doen't mean you can listen in on other people's conversations." I told him angrily. Overheard my ass.

"Well we need two people to run patrol tonight from 8 - 12 so I was thinking that you two could do it, since you need to talk to each other." He told us like I hadn't said anything. That made me even more pissed off, I hated being ignored.

"Fine!" I snapped at him. I knew Seth and I needed to talk but I had just got home after running for most the day! I remembered our conversation earlier about him being an evil dictator.

"Sure," Seth told him quietly.

Lindsey came to get me telling me we were leaving. I gave another wistful look at Embry and another glare at Sam before leaving the house, and getting in our car.

I spent the next half hour taking a shower, and cleaning myself up. The next hour after that I spent talking to Lindsey about things that had happened in the last few weeks including her small little birthday party. And the at exactly five, the doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs to get it.

I gave Embry another hug when I opened the door, before leading him into the kitchen. From there we spent about 15 minutes talking to my Mom and George. Mom and George seemed to approve of him as he was kind and polite.

Then we walked upstairs back towards Lindsey. It was time to explain a few things to her. I let out a heavy sigh before walking back into her room with Embry following behind me.

"Lindsey?" She looked up at us, her eyes widening when she saw Embry.

"Lindsey the Clearwaters will be over in half an hour and before they get here we need to explain a few things to you." I said, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Are you finally tell me where you were these last few weeks and what Sam ment by pack?" She asked me excitedly. I gave a small laugh.

"Yes and you have to promise you will listen to everything and not freak out." She just nodded eagerly.

"Lindsey I know this is going to be hard to believe, but the legends are real. The ones about our ancestors turning into wolves. Embry and I are werewolves." I tried to explain gently, but when I finished her eyes were as big as dinner plates, and her mouth was hanging open.

Once she recovered she asked me questions, about where I had been. I told her that I had lost control of my anger and attacked Embry then ran off in my wolf form. Then I told her about how Embry, Jabob, and Leah had come to fetch me back.

That took about 20 minutes as she continued to ask questions about werewolves, and whenever I didn't know an answer Embry would take over. Then she asked the question I had been dreading the most.

"So whats up with you and Embry anyway? Why is Seth Clearwater supposed to be the same to me as Embry is to you?" I cleared my throat trying to think of what to say.

"Lindsey do you know what imprinting is?"

"Isn't that what baby animals sometimes do? You know like in a cartoon where the baby chick will see someone who isn't even a chiken and will follow that someone around like it's mother."

I laughed at that, I couldn't help it. Her explaination had made me think of Seth Clearwater as a chick as he followed her around.

"Well yes, but it doesn't have to be towards something it see's as it's parent, it can also be towards something that it is attracted to, and might be it's future mate. **(A/N = I looked imprinting up on and that part about animal behavior said that it was usually a baby animal that imprinted on what it thinks is its parent, yes like the cartoon, and while it is usually towards a parent figure it can also be another one of its species that it is attracted to. Or at least I think it was something like that.) **For werewolves we imprint on someone of the opposite gender, **(A/N = I would love to see a fic about a gay or lesbian werewolf, I think it would be an interesting twist to imprinting.) **and that person practicly becomes the center of your universe. They become the most important person to you and you become whatever the person they imprint on needs weither it be a sibling, a bestfriend, or even a lover. They are your other half in other words." I explained.

"So does that mean.....?" She asked eyes looking at me like she was desperate for an answer.

"Yes those romance novels we always read have finally come true for us. Seth is your other half and Embry is mine." I said laughing even harder at her excited expression. My sister and I _loved _supernatural romance novels. Anything with vampires, werewolves, witches, or other supernatural creatures that were romanticly involved, we read. We had never dreamed they would actually come to life, and be part of our lives. And I had never dreamed that I would be one of them.

"Hey Embry can I talk to Sasha for a minute? Alone?" Lindsey asked Embry politly.

He just shrugged, gave both of us a small smile and left the room, leaving me curious about why she asked him to do that.

"Sasha I want to know, how does the imprintee usually react? It's strange but from the first time I saw Seth I've felt this weird pull towards him. Like I want to be with him.... but I just met him this afternoon....." She said with a small frown.

I was shocked, she liked Seth already? Is that why she had been staring at him earlier? She was human so she shouldn't feel anything yet, let alone a weird pull! I would ask Embry about it later, for now I had to act like it was normal.

"That's normal. The imprintee is drawn to how much the werewolf loves them, so they can't help but love the werewolf back." I told her. Technically it was the truth, but it wasn't supposed to happen until they had spent some time together, and by the sound of it, she had felt this way after first sight.

When Lindsey heard this she let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the clock on her wall, 5 minutes till 6.

"So are you ready to meet you soul mate in 5 minutes?" I asked her, laughing. She gave me a nervous smile.

"Why are you nervous? He will love you no matter what you do, and I seriously mean no matter what." I teased her. She gave me a real smile this time before throwing her pillow at me. Then she frowned again.

"It's just, even though I know he'll love me, no matter what I do, I feel so nervous that I actually feel sick." I rolled my eyes, before rubbing the top of her head affectionitly.

"It'll be fine, trust me!" I told her and then the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, it was exactly 6. Ahh young love! I snickered at my own joke, mostly because Embry had done the same.

"Well lets go greet your soul mate and his family huh?" I said teasing her again. She nodded and we walked downstairs Embry joining us on the way down. Then I opened the door and were greeted by Leah, Seth, and their mother. I greeted them and then leaned slightly on Embry chest, watching my sister and Seth have their turn.

"Um hi Seth," She said to him quietly, blushing.

Seth shot me a quick glance and I nodded. He wanted to know if she knew. A look of relief crossed his face, before he turned back to Lindsey, and envelped her in a hug. She hugged him back.

"Hello Lindsey, I've missed you these last few hours." Seth murmered, and Lindsey turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

I choked on air, Embry snickered at me choking, Leah just rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face, and Sue watched them with amusment.

"Seth," I growled, "Let me remind you she just turned 12 a week ago." He let go of her and looked at me with a grin.

"I know that! A hug doesn't have to be romantic, because you just gave me a hug too right?" I rolled my eyes at him.

There was a loud cough from behind me, and I looked around Embry to see my mother, looking at Seth and Lindsey with a small smile.

"I welcome you and your children Sue, to our house. This way to the dinning room please." She said to Sue politly. Sue nodded and shoed Seth and Leah in the direction my mother was leading them.

Dinner was rather uneventful. We had mashed potatoes, chiken (because I don't like turkey), cornbread, and other things you would probably find in an old thanksgiving movie. The seating went like this left to right around the circular table, me, Lindsey, Seth, Leah, Sue, my mom, George, and then Embry who was my right.

While all the werewolves including me had at least 3 times as much as much as Sue, George, and my mom had, but what bothered me was the amount Lindsey ate. She hardley touched her food, picking at the mashed potatoes on her plate that we both usually coveted. She looked a little pale, and I noticed that she kept looking ill throughout the meal. While Seth was eating just as much as I was, he kept looking worriedly at her, sometimes sending me frantic looks as well. I was worried about her, but because of the frequent looks she shot Seth, I passed it off as her earlier nerves.

It was when dessert came along that I knew something was definitly not right with her. Mashed potatoes were one thing, but Lindsey didn't want Pumpkin Pie with whipped cream and a little vanilla ice cream. That was very high on both of our favorite foods list, there was no way she wouldn't eat it no matter how nervous she was.

I leaned over and wisppered into Embry's ear.

"I think Lindsey's sick, I'll be right back. I'm going to take her up to her room to rest." Embry gave Lindsey a glance before nodding to me.

Seth seemed to of heard me as he stood up when I did. I realized immediately that there was no way I was taking Lindsey up to her bedroom alone, I knew Seth wouldn't be able to take it. Everyone had stopped talking at this point and were looking at the two of us curiously.

"Um Lindsey doesn't look so good so Seth and I are gonna take her up to her room to rest okay?" I said as Lindsey shot us both grateful glances. She stood up a little wobbly and before I could help her Seth was already there, putting one of his arms around her waist as she leaned against him for support. My mom got up looking worried but I told her Seth and I could take care of Lindsey ourselves, and she sat back down but still looking worried.

Seth carried Lindsey upstairs with his arm around her waist for the entire trip, while I led him to her bedroom. He layed her down gently in her light blue double bed. She grabbed his hand tightly as she murmered thanks and sorrys to each of us.

"I think she's got a really bad fever, she feels warm," Seth told me nervously, not taking his eyes off of her's. I looked around for the thermometer but couldn't find it, and with a resigned sigh I gave up the search and went instead to get her some medicine. She obviously had a fever and needed the medicine so what did the exact temperature matter? After she had taken it, she fell asleep, all the while holding Seth's hand. A little while later, Embry came up and reminded us of the time. I looked at the clock on her wall and noticed it was almost eight. Shit, Seth and I had to patrol until midnight! I gave Embry a quick thanks and a quick peck on the lips before telling him he should go home and get some rest. After all, I wasn't the only one who had had a long day. He agreed, albeit very reluctently. When I told Seth we had to leave for patrol, he finally looked up at me through frantic eyes, not wanting to leave Lindsey's side while she was in this state. What and did he think I was exactly eager?

"Don't worry Seth she'll be fine, she's deep asleep and my mom will be here to take care of her," I said gently before letting my tone turn just a touch harsher, "and besides I still need to talk to you." He gave Lindsey another worried glance before he agreed and we walked out of her room.

**(A/N = Well what do you think? I skimmed over some parts in this chapter because if I had done them in detail this chapter would not only take another week but would be incredibly boring. So who thinks Lindsey and Seth's new relationship isn't just simply adorable? Anyway PLEASE review and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.)**


	12. Protector Part 1

_Hi people I'm back again with a new chapter! Sorry I went from updating every few days to after a week but its that time of the year that people's lives start picking up again, and unfortunitly I'm no different. It also took a little longer because I was waiting to see if a few more people would review on my other story The New And The Old Just Don't Mix. I had gotten 5 reviews on one chapter and then the next one I got only 2, so I was more then a little disapointed. If you've payed attention to my author notes in the past I've said that because I had to make sure to update both stories I wouldn't start writing the chapter for one until I had posted the next chapter of the other. I gave them a short chapter to ask for more reviews, at least 3 before I posted again, and so far I've gotten 2 of those. Although I only count one of them because the first review I got on that chapter really made me upset and hurt. The person told me I should update faster even though I've__ been_ _ updating every few days and then she procedded to call me a dumb bitch. Yeah, not exactly motivation to write. Anyway if I don't get at least 3 reviews on that story within a week from when I posted it(the 22__nd__) I'll just go ahead and write the next chapter for this story. Anyway I'm very happy that this story hasn't yet forced me to put a review count on it because you guys (and girls!) have been giving me 5 reviews a chapter! Yay!!! Please continue to read this story and review because it makes me really happy, and when I'm happy I write longer and better chapters! Enjoy!_

_Special Thanks To:_

**I Heart Seth Clearwater **_– Okay so werewolves are fruit loops, humans are cherios, and vampires are Captain Crunch? lol that's a brilliant analogy!!! Anyway you're going to have to read this chapter to find out about Lindsey, I've already told you all the spoilers I'm going to give you for a while! :p _

**Sheza Abby **_– Np I'm around a lot of confusing people (they're freaks but I love them to death :p ) so I'm used to it and since you've cleared it up it makes a lot more sense. I think I skimmed over a bit to much to, but when I was writing it I knew I had to get things moving along a little faster and that chapter was long enough as it was. I'll make a deal with you, I'll keep writing if you keep writing these reviews I always love to read okay? XD _

**Bambi Gone Mad **_– You probably do, I listed all the sympoms in the last chapter if you go back and look for them, although some are a little better hidden then others._

**the cullen clan **_– I'm glad you like Lindsey's character! And yes she is a really good kid, like Sasha said before Lindsey has a really pure heart. I made Lindsey like that for 2 main reasons: 1. I personally think pure hearts belong together and Seth has a pure heart so who ever he imprinted on needed a pure heart as well. 2. Lindsey's character had to be the type of character that could melt anyone's heart, even a stubborn rebel older sister like Sasha. Thanks for the review I really enjoyed reading it and I'm so happy that you love my writing, I'll try to update as soon as possible. _

**TwilightHorseGal **_– Wow I posted the last chapter and you read it and reviewed almost immediately, it was a very pleasant surprise thank you!!! And yes you were right it was Seth, and yeah Seth is such a cutie I can't imagine how anyone __could not__ love him! And yeah I hate being sick to, but she won't be sick for very long. XD You love my story and I love your reviews so please keep reviewing!_

_Okay so the author note was a little longer then it has been the last few times, but don't worry that doesn't affect the length of the chapter at all. So here's the chapter after the short recap, please enjoy AND review! (Pretty please with a cherry on top?)_

_**Protector **_

-Recap-

"I think she's got a really bad fever, she feels warm," Seth told me nervously, not taking his eyes off of her's. I looked around for the thermometer but couldn't find it, and with a resigned sigh I gave up the search and went instead to get her some medicine. She obviously had a fever and needed the medicine so what did the exact temperature matter? After she had taken it, she fell asleep, all the while holding Seth's hand. A little while later, Embry came up and reminded us of the time. I looked at the clock on her wall and noticed it was almost eight. Shit, Seth and I had to patrol until midnight! I gave Embry a quick thanks and a quick peck on the lips before telling him he should go home and get some rest. After all, I wasn't the only one who had had a long day. He agreed, albeit reluctently. When I told Seth we had to leave for patrol, he finally looked up at me through frantic eyes, not wanting to leave Lindsey's side while she was in this state. What, did he think I was exactly eager to leave her like this?

"Don't worry Seth she'll be fine, she's deep asleep and my mom will be here to take care of her," I said gently before letting my tone turn just a touch harsher, "and besides I still need to talk to you." He gave Lindsey another worried glance before he agreed and we walked out of her room.

-Recap Over-

'_Okay Seth, now that we're alone I need to give you the "older sister worried for her little sister so she warns the boy" speech.' _I thought to him. We were already in our wolf forms folowing the patrol route Seth had shown me in his head.

'_You know how it feels when you have imprinted on someone Sasha, do you honestly think I would, no, _could _hurt Lindsey? She means everything to me, I'll never let anyone hurt her, and I'd rather die then hurt her myself. You know that!' _Seth protested. I flinched as a painful memory surfaced at his words.

'_Yes Seth, I know how it seems impossible for it to happen and how it feels, but.... I also know from personal experience that as werewolves we can't always control who we hurt, and then the feeling of wanting to curl up and die that follows. Sam and I are both proof of that, and while Embry has healed, Lindsey would be like Emily who has to forever bare the proof of Sam's momentary lack of control.' _I thought to Seth quietly. I listened to his thoughts as he realized his mistake.

'_Look Sasha I'm sorry, I had forgotten that...I didn't mean...' _He thought guiltily.

'_Its fine Seth, you didn't mean any harm, I just thought I should remind you that it's not impossible. I don't think it will be such a problem for you though, you've been a werewolf longer then I have and you're not the type to easily lose your temper,' _I couldn't help it, his personality was to much like Lindsey's. I guess I just had a soft spot for young pure-hearted fools like them.

'_Well that's true I guess,' _He thought, trying to remember the last time he had lost it.

'_Well hmmm, now that I think about it most of my speech that I was preparing to give you doesn't really apply now does it? I can't warn you not to leave her and break her heart because you actually can't. Well I suppose I'll have to skip those parts and get to the last part then.'_

Seth groaned after he poked into my thoughts and knew _exactly _where this conversation was going. I just mentally smirked, this was fun.

'_Okay so let's set some rules here. I know you're thinking about a romantic future with her because believe me when I say I know she is _**(A/N = When Jacob explains imprinting to Bella he says that the werewolf will be what ever his/her imprintee needs, so only when Lindsey considered a romantic relationship with Seth, did Seth start thinking of a romantic relationship with her. Make sense at all?)**_, but even if she thinks she's ready, she's really not so no romantic stuff until she's at least 14! Also nothing beyond making-out until she's 16! Let's see did I forget anything? Oh yeah if you make her pregnant before she's 30 I swear I'll kill you!' _I threatened him, meaning every word of it.

'_Sure, sure,' _Seth said nervously, before his thoughts turned to a more thoughtful tone,_ 'But when she's 16 I'll be 18 so won't that be breaking the law?' _**(A/N = If any of you know if Seth is actually 15 during Breaking Dawn please tell me because I forget if he is, and on Wiki it said he was 14 when he first phased which was near the end of New Moon.) **

I nearly broke stride when he asked that. It was just to damn funny! I was right, he was just like my sister, so pure-hearted that it made them completely naïve. I mean come on!

'_Well technically I guess, but really Seth? That law was made to stop grown men and women from having sex with children or teenagers, they had to make a law to stop that because it isn't considered assault or rape if both participents are willing, no matter what their age. They don't _really_ care __**(A/N = Unless they're Rebuplican!) **__about two teenagers that are only two years apart, because that wouldn't really make sense if two 17 year olds were having sex, then one of them turned 18, and the law prevented them having sex again till the other one turned 18 which wouldn't really matter at that point. Also who do you think is the law around here that would do anything? Charlie Swan? Please, his daughter is 18 and off on her honeymoon with her forever teenage vampire husband who looks, and is probably is, younger then her at least physically!'___**(A/N = btw Sasha saw Edward in Seth's mind, but just briefly.)** I said mockingly, mentally laughing the whole time. I could practicaly just feel Seth's embarrasement rolling off him in waves!

'_Yeah I know, but still....' _ He protested, not being able to find a point to argue.

'_Look Seth, if it bothers you that much then just think about it this way, your still technically as old as you were when you first phased which is 14, and if you wait 2 years and then stop phasing, you two will be the same age. Besides you guys have a relationship that is beyond what the normal people who make those laws percieve,' _I told him. He seemed to cheer up at the same age part, and I just rolled my eyes and let out a wolfy sigh of fake annoyance. Kids these days. Seth just laughed.

When his mental laughter stopped, he came to a stop next to a tall pine tree. Curious about his actions I stopped as well, but before I could probe his mind for an answer, he asked me a question.

'_Do you think she's okay?' _He asked me with a soft whine..

'_I-I'm sure she's just fine,' _I replied, trying to convince myself as much as I was him. To bad I temporarily forgot that lying in wolf form is impossible.

'_See, your just as worried about her as I am! We shouldn't have left her! We should've called Sam to explain the situation and asked if he could find replacements,' _He fretted.

If we had called, would Sam really have understood and found replacements for us? I shook my furry head to clear the thought away as common sense returned to me.

'_Maybe you're right and we should've done that, but Seth, the fact is that we didn't. If we really want to get back to her as soon as possible, then you should fretting like an old lady and instead we should hurry up and finish the patrol right?'_

'_But what if she wakes up before we get back?' _He said, _still _fretting. '_She asked us not to go, and we promised that even though we had to go we would be back when she woke up.' _Seth thought, as we both remembered how, as we were walking out of her room to patrol, she had suddenly woken up.

**-Flashback-**

Just as Seth and I were taking our last steps out Lindsey's bedroom door, we heard a tentative voice behind us.

"Sasha? Seth? Are you leaving?" We heard Lindsey ask, like she was scared or something. We both spun around to see Lindsey half-sitting up, her face flushed and her eyes frightened. Of what?

Seth was immediately at her side taking her smaller hand in his own, while I stood frozen in the doorway, looking at her as I tried to figure out her sudden change in behavior.

"We're just going out to patrol, we'll be back in a few hours," Seth told her soothingly.

"N-no don't leave me alone, please!" She told us franticly. Seth looked at me looking just as frantic as she did, asking me what we should do. Problem was Lindsey had never acted like this before, so I had no idea, I was just as clueless as he was.

"We have to go Lindsey, but I promise we'll be back as soon as we can. And you won't be alone, Mom and George are here and they'll take care of you." I said trying to calm her down.

"But-but I want you two to be here!" What was with her? She had never acted like this before.

"It's okay Lindsey, I promise both your sister and I will be back by the time you wake up, okay?" Seth told her, locking his eyes to hers, trying to convey his feelings I would suppose.

They stayed like that for a minute looking into each others eyes before Lindsey relented with a reluctant nod of her head.

"Okay but you better keep your promise!" She said calmly, before slipping back under the covers. Seth and I both gave sighs of relief, and then I also went to my sister's side, putting a comforting hand on her arm. She shot us both grateful looks before closing her eyes, her breathing becoming deeper as she fell into slumber. I looked at her clock which was an african safari clock **(A/N= Sorry I forgot to mention that fact before. It is basicly a clock that is surrounded by gold grass, a few trees and a lot of safari animals.)** and groaned because we were already late. I managed to un-glue Seth from her side as we quietly exited her room and out of the house.

**-Flashback Over-**

'_Even if she does, she'll probably just fall back asleep and won't even remember waking up. Probably.' _I told him.

'_I suppose you're right,' _Seth replied grudgingly, and then we started running again.

'_So Sasha?'_

'_Hmm?' _I replied, my thoughts still on my sick little sister.

'_Can you tell me more about her? You seem to be closer to her then even your mom and step-dad. Please?' _He pleaded with me. I hesitated for a moment before answering, deliberating on what to say.

'_Well Seth I can't say, that I ever expected to be telling my sister's future boyfriend and husband more about her, especially when he can hear my every thought, so I can't say I know exactly what to say. What kind of things do you want to know?' _I replied. I had expected to give any boyfriend Lindsey had the first speech I had givin Seth about hurting her and getting her pregnant, but I had never factored the guy being a werewolf who had imprinted on her. I had also expected a few of the braver and more desperate boys around her to ask me ways to win her heart, but again I had never factored in me being a werewolf and another werewolf imprinting on her, which would lead to me having a strange mental conversation on things about her. And I guess, after all, that Seth didn't exactly have to ask me about how to win her over, because at this point if he hadn't already done it, there was no way that she wouldn't fall for him. Now that I think about it this was so messed up in so many different ways...

'_Yeah I guess this is pretty messed up isn't it,' _He laughed,_ 'Well I want to ask her myself about some things, but can you tell me about how you see her?' _His question was a little confusing, but I knew what he ment. He wanted to know how I saw her, which was something he couldn't get from anywhere else.

'_She, well, Lindsey is... special, to me in a lot of ways. The most basic thing is that she's my baby sister, and I love her to death like any good older sister would, but it some ways it's a lot deeper then that. You could say I suppose that until everything changed we we moved back here, she was my light, in the darkness that was my life. I was bullied because of my looks, and then bullied even more because of my strong personality's reaction to that. Lindsey was always there for me, no matter what, she never judged me, she never betrayed me, and she was always my friend,' _I told him.

'_Is there more?'_ He asked me.

'_God you're nosy, but yes there is more. I suppose I can't help but feel protective of her also because of her personality, which as far as I can tell is a lot like yours. I depise the types of kids that bullied me back then, they lived for gossip and drama, always making others feel bad to fuel their own self-esteem, but Lindsey is the type of person who is the exact opposite. She cares for everyone around her, sticks up for everyone, hates gossip, and tries to make friends with everyone, never judgeing. She is the rare type of person that this world needs more of, and I want to protect her.'_ I finished, my mind so wrapped up in memories of the past and of my sister that I didn't realize how mushy I was getting.

Seth was quiet for a minute as he thought about what I had told him.

'_Thank you Sasha for sharing that with me,' _Seth told me.

'_No problem, but if I catch you thinking about it when some of the others are phased I swear I'll kick your ass.'_

'_Sure, sure,' _

We both laughed at that.

'_Hey are we almost done with the patrol?' _I asked him.

'_Yeah, infact we're almost back.' _**(A/N= The patrol was a loop.)**

A few minutes later, I saw what he ment as I saw things that I knew. Then another mind joined ours, if it was Sam making sure we were actually patroling I was going to take a bite out of next time I saw him.

That was when Seth and I became aware of the pain, and the overwhelming fear.

'_What going on, who is that?' _I asked Seth, after all he knew the other's minds a lot better then I did.

'_I don't know! I can't tell!'_

'_W-what's going on!? Who are you? Where are these voices coming from!? What's happening to me!? Help me, somebody, anybody, please!' _The new voice shouted, very panicked.

Since I couldn't tell who it was, I tried to see what the new arrival was seeing, and what I saw shocked me.

I saw her staring wildly around a room, and in that room I saw a slightly shredded light blue double-bed and an african safari clock that had somehow fallen to the floor.

'_Lindsey?!'_

**Ok so maybe not as long as I would've liked, but this was a really good ending spot and I thought you guys would want the update. Anyway while I was writing this I got the 3****rd**** review needed on my other story so before I write the next chapter for this I have to write the next story for it. It might take another few weeks but also maybe not because I'm getting adjusted to my new life-style and have been finding more oppertunities to write. Please review!**


	13. New Story?

Okay so I have an idea for another story and the

reason I'm posting it on this story is because

it is basicaly an AU to this story. I haven't

decided on what to call it yet but the summary

goes something like this:

Sasha and Lindsey never become werewolves, they are just regular humans, and Leah remains the only female werewolf. Embry and Seth still imprint on them, but because Sasha is not a werewolf she doesn't want anything to do with Sam's group including Embry. She also is definitly not as accepting towards Seth being with her little sister. This story will probably be a little shorter then it's counterpart because it does not follow Breaking Dawn's story line.

So I want to know what you guys think about this.

Of coarse I won't start it until this story is finished,

but I thought I would get the idea out.


	14. Protector Part 2

_Hey everyone its been awhile! I just wanted you guys to know that I'm NOT dead (although I do have N1H1 flu (Swine flu for those of you not updated)) and that I have not abandoned this story. I gave you guys a small warning in my last chapter that it might be a few weeks before I could update again because I was going to be really busy, and boy was busy the understatement of the year! I'm not going to bore you guys with my schedule or details about how busy I am because why the hell do you care right? You don't subscribe to me to read my author notes, you subscribe to read my stories, so that's what I'm going to spend my time on instead. But before I work on the next chapter I just want to make sure that you guys are still interested in this story. Just leave me a review to let me know that you're still with me :P _

_**Protector Part 2**_

**-Recap-**

'_Lindsey?'_

**-Recap Over-**

My mind was whirling out of control. If I was hearing Lindsey's thoughts there was only one explaination, she had just phased into a werewolf or I was nuts. Although people had been saying the latter for years, I think Seth gave me the clear for that, making my baby sister a werewolf.

I felt Seth's mind recoil at my conclusion.

'_Who is that? How do you know my name?!' _I heard Lindsey's alarmed thoughts.

Okay so my sister was having a panic attack and I think Seth's brain had shorted out with this new development. I wished I could join them, but I had to take-on the responsible older sister role right now. God I wish Embry was here, he would know what to do and he would be able to calm me down.

'_Lindsey calm down, it's me Sasha.'_

'_Sasha?' _She asked disbelievingly, just a tad calmer now.

'_Yes.'_

'_Sasha what's going on?'_

'_Remember what I told you before dinner? About the werewolves? Well it appears you're one of us now.' _I felt bile rise in the back of my throat at the very thought.

'_W-What?! How is that possible?'_

'_That's what I'd like to know,' _I grumbeled. How has this happened? We had left her sleeping with a fever...

I mentally slapped myself. All the signs had been there, but I just hadn't put the pieces together. Had I not thought about how she was now taller then our mom who was 5'6? How many 12 year olds were that tall and how many of them grew that fast in the short time span I was gone?

One by one each piece fell into place.

Her hand hadn't been warm from soccer, she had already been running at a werewolf's normal temperature! Mom had probably passed it off as the same thing, and Seth would've passed it off as a reaction to how much she was blushing.

Seth and I should've realized up in her bedroom when she felt warm to us. We were running at a temperature that would leave most humans dead . I cursed not being able to find the thermometer at that time.

She had felt sick all evening and I had passed it off as never towards meeting Seth!

Oh, oh, oh! Her strange attraction to Seth had been the pre-attraction to her soon to be imprintee!

Realizing how much it had been staring me in the face, I suddenly felt very dumb.

The question now was, what had set her off? She was alone in her room by the looks of it so I hoped to god that ment she hadn't attacked mom or somebody else. So what could've happened to Lindsey that made her irritated or even just upset enough that she phased?

'_Lindsey, can you tell me what happened?' _I asked her gently.

'_I-I don't know, I just woke up and realized I was alone and then it just happened!' _

Alone?

Had Seth and I not just talked about how we needed to hurry back to her? Great, just great.

Speaking of Seth.....

'_Seth now is not the time to hide in your own little world, you need to come back down to reality and call for Sam. He's been through this with all of you so I'm going to assume he has some idea of what to do here.' _I shouted at him.

**Okay short little chapter I know, but its all I can do right now, and I figured this was better then nothing. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I promise I WILL update.**


End file.
